


Band of Fate

by Aoi_Kitsukawa



Series: Vortex of Fate [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Crime-Investigations, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gender Bender, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitsukawa/pseuds/Aoi_Kitsukawa
Summary: People believed she was blessed with everything girls her age envied of, not knowing the struggles she faced ever since her sister disappeared four years ago. He was accused of something he didn't do when he was a child, resulting in him becoming a broken adult. One night, the two meet, the wheels of their joined fates starting to turn.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Nezuko, Hashibira Inosuke/Kanzaki Aoi, Hatano/Jitsui (Joker Game), Hinatsuru/Makio/Suma/Uzui Tengen, Iguro Obanai & Kanroji Mitsuri, Iguro Obanai/Kanroji Mitsuri, Kamado Tanjirou/Tsuyuri Kanao, Kaminaga/Tazaki (Joker Game), Kochou Kanae & Shinazugawa Sanemi, Kochou Kanae/Shinazugawa Sanemi, Kochou Shinobu & Tomioka Giyuu, Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu, Makomo & Sabito (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Makomo/Sabito (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game), Nogami Yuriko/Odagiri, OC/OC, Rengoku Kyoujurou/OC
Series: Vortex of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532915
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of Vortex of Fate series, which actually from my Joker Game fandom’s story “Dark Soul Hunter”. There will be some crossover elements with the said fandom and story, but this also can be consider as a stand-alone story.

**Band of Fate**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

 **Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Koyoharu Gotōge-sensei and its respective committes. I only borrow the characters from the manga or anime or any related resources.

* * *

**Chapter 01:** Rain

* * *

**_"In the labyrinth of emotions where I can’t see the exit_ **

**_Who am I waiting for?"_ **

**_-Again;Yui -_ **

* * *

It was raining.

The weather started to change from winter to spring, with additional changes that marked the arrival of spring. While it was not happen frequently, rain did fall down during the changing seasons (1), soaking the frozen cherries and trees, as well as other things within the ground. People quickly moved away from the rain; some opened their folded umbrella and walked or ran through the rain, some stood at the nearby buildings to seek shelter from the rain. Others stayed at home, watching the rain from inside. The air still cold, despite the winter is almost ended.

A young girl was sitting on the park’s bench, under the heavy downpour above her. She was soaking wet, yet she did not bother to find any shelter against the current weather and just stayed where she was. Her dull, lifeless purple orbs were not looking anywhere, ignoring the fact that she was all alone in an empty park. Her green grey clothes stick to her body because of the rain, her shoulder-length hair dripped wet without her significant hairclip, and her small sliding bag tucked closer to her left side.

**_GROOWWLL~~!!_ **

She shrunk... down a little as another thunder growled loudly in the sky. Once again, the huge raindrops fell from the darkened sky and drenched anything, which had no sense to shelter from the weather. The rain even had hitting itself on the trees and leaves heavily, soaking everywhere.

Relentless.

Uncaring.

The rain continued to fall despite the wishes of those beneath the heavy downpour.

Kochou Shinobu just kept on staring aimlessly, ignoring the downpour above her.

She did not mind the rain, nor did he not have any energy to get scare of it.

The rain continued to strike against the roof, creating an almost rhythmic sound to the random raindrops. A soft beat against the foliage.

A sudden dizziness caused Shinobu to lean against the bench, trying to stop the feeling of wanting to throw up. She failed though, as she leaned down and vomited; the acid taste in her mouth after she threw out everything in her stomach. She breathed heavily, soaking wet, before leaned against the wet bench, feeling the sign of exhausted and defeated. Unconsciously, she ran her hand over her stomach and laid on it.

She was expecting.

It was unexpected.

Yet she did no regret it.

The thing she regretted was that she had to deal with the relatives from her mother’s side –the Madarame Family. The said family was famous due to its current head’s fondness of butterflies and months, and he kept many species of the said insect as his collections. In addition, they have involved with businesses that related to medicine field. While them indeed famous for what they did, not many people knew what exactly this kind of family was.

Shinobu knew, and she despised them so very much.

Kochou Shinobu was born into a family of business-related in pharmaceutical field, with a loving parents and kind older sister named Kanae. Shinobu remembered well of her childhood; her tall father who was gentle and kind, her mother who always had her warmth smile; Kanae-neesan who was cheerful and kind, but loves to tease her. She was the youngest child of two; loved her parents so much. Both of the Kochou daughters grown into beautiful children; that were what the neighours always said to her mother who joined their morning conversation. Not to mentioned both Kanae and Shinobu were intelligent and smart; Shinobu with her obvious talent in medicine and sciences while her sister Kanae was very good with any traditional Japanese arts –Ikebana, Sado, calligraphy. The family businesses were, it was not a surprise if she was surrounding by wealth of her family, and able gain things that she wanted.

Surrounded by warmth family, good friends and wealth; people believed she was blessed with everything girls her age envied of, not knowing the struggles she faced ever since her sister disappeared four years ago.

No, it all started with the death of her parents when she was 10 years old.

Shinobu did not remember much about what had happened as the tragedy happened at night, when the family went back from eating dinner outside. All she remembered was a loud screeching and screaming, followed with loud crashes and everything went dark. When she woke up, she was in a hospital and received the devastating news from the officers in charge.

They became orphans just in a blink of eyes.

Things escalated since then. As if they finally got chances to do so, the Madarame Family took away almost all fortunes left by the dead couple, leaving almost little to nothing to the Kochou siblings. Instead of taking care of her late sister’s children, the aunt cruelly suggested that they should be send to the orphanages, and let the Madarame Family took care of everything. They almost took away the Butterfly Estate –a property owned by her father, before a famous lawyer named Isuzu Yamato appeared and prevented them by showing the documentations left by Kochou-san. Unfortunately, for the said family, they do not have any right to the said estate and the funds that left under the said property. It was left to a certain man who was their father’s friend, and he took the custody of the children and the said estate much to the family’s anger.

Both Kanae and Shinobu had to move from their old school after the parent’s demise. They decided to lean to each other’s shoulders to face their new lives that changed drastically after their parents’ death. They managed to get scholarship as they enrolled to middle and high school, although their aunt’s family still haunted them in hope for letting go the Butterfly Estate. Both sisters had to face difficulties in their school life as well; their cousins taunted them with lies and framed them for something they did not do; Shinobu took the worst as her temper was not as good as Kanae. But she knew that her sister was there, always by her side, and she was able to keep on living despite all shits that happened in her life.

But another tragedy strikes.

Kochou Kanae disappeared after she returned from her part-time job at the nearby convenient shop she worked. She was only 17.

And Shinobu was 14.

Police was called and search was made, but Kanae was nowhere to find, as if she lost mysteriously without any traces. At that time, their Guardian took in several orphans and all the girls were so close to Kanae that they cried. Realized that she was the only elder sister left in the family, Shinobu decided to change, for the sake of the children and their family.

She studied hard and once again, managed to gain scholarship for her high school enrollment. Due to the new school located a bit far away from the Butterfly Estate, Shinobu decided to live in a nearby apartment for the rest of her school years.

At the same time, she met **that person** on her first day school.

Shinobu went through her high school periods exactly as she predicted; her cousins once again attended the same school as her, and continued to harass her. Except that this time, the harassment was less than before, and she suspected it was due to the **‘that person’** who was a discipline teacher. It was something she did not expect herself; she planned to be a normal high school student that focus on her studies and extra co-curriculum activities, preparing herself for the exam entrance (national exam) and not involved with anything dangerous. Like any ordinary girls would do. That was her plan.

However, things still did not follow according to her plan.

All because of one piece of paper that she took that day, a week after her appointment, those things became more difficult for her to face...

* * *

**** _A rising wave of nausea forced her to run from the room into the washroom located just inside the club._

It was the third time this week. Shinobu wiped traces of vomit from the corner of her mouth and flushed the toilet again. She rinsed out her mouth and spited out the foul tasting vomit.

 _I must have caught some stomach bug or something…_ She thought. _I should see the doctor soon…_

Shinobu washed her face before wiped it with her now-cold hands; she felt a sudden fear started to rise within her heart. It was almost two weeks. Almost two weeks since she started to feel weird. Her body felt different, very different. She started to feel more tired than usual, her sleeping patterns slowly went away from the usual routine, always threw out every morning, and she accidentally bumped her breasts with her arms when she raised them to clean her face, and she winced.

 _Why the heck are they so sore? Urgh, and they feel like they're going to spill out of my bra…_ Shinobu winced as she rubbed her chest gently, trying to sooth the pain away.

She don't remember doing anything physically taxing. Currently, she and the rest of the final year students (nationwide) were having their national exams, which will determine which universities they will be able to enter based on their choices before. Even if she did, it was nothing harder than doing self-studying and house chores, so it was impossible for her to do anything physical taxing all time. Then why she felt very weird? What exactly is going on?

Unless...at that time.

That day, that **_‘night’_**...when **_that incident_** happened...

Could it be that she...?

Shinobu slowly shook her head, tried to defy the consequences of their acts. Her black hair with purple tips slowly fell forward as she leaned her head against the wall, tried to support her tired body while thinking of something.

_Maybe_ _I really should see a doctor…_

"Kochou-san?" A member of the Pharmaceutical Club called out for her anxiously from outside the washroom.

"Yes?" She called back, wiping her hands dry on a paper towel.

"Are you feeling alright? Why don’t you go to the infirmary? You've been going to the toilets an awful lot this week."

"No, I'll be fine!" She called back faking a calm demeanor.

"Are you sure? I'll take you down to the teacher's now if you want."

"No, Yuzu-chan, I'll be fine! I promise!" Shinobu opened the toilet door and find her looking at Shinobu with a highly worried expression on her face. "I'll go down to see the teacher later, if you're so worried." Her expression lifted for a moment in temporary relief.

Shinobu knew that no matter what happened, the kouhai (2) would found it anyway, the strangeness of her body. Aside of all of the symptoms she had mentioned just now, the other significant that she could see was that she had gained weight. She knew that she had to face the truth so when the young Yuzu was out of the washroom; probably went back to the club, Shinobu went out quietly and went to seek a doctor that evening in a private clinic.

At the time went Shinobu arrived at the clinic, it was almost empty.

"Is the doctor available at the moment?" She asked the nurse sitting at the reception. She flicked through a few files and nodded her head.

"Yes, Mitsutani-sensei is available right now. Would you like to see her, miss?"

"Yes please, it won't take long." The nurse nodded her head and gestured for them to take a seat while she informed the doctor. Shinobu took a seat and observed the near empty clinic. There were several children's toys strewn all over the kid's corner and a mother was sitting there watching over her children, looking much worn. She caught Shinobu’s eyes and gave her a smile.

The nurse returned quickly, beckoning Shinobu to follow her, stood up and walked over to the nurse, letting herself be led by her down a few corridors before directing them into a doctor's office. A youngish female doctor; perhaps about ten years older than Shinobu was in there reading through some files.

"Hello, you must be Kochou Shinobu-san? How are you feeling?" She pulled out a chair for her and gestured for Shinobu to sit. The nurse closed the door behind her leaving them in privacy.

"I think I caught a stomach bug or maybe a winter cold. I've been feeling nauseous lately and my stomach cramps pretty often." She wrote down some notes on her note pad before the doctor asked Shinobu again.

"Are you feeling any other symptoms?"

"Just recently my breast has also been getting really sore, and it feels quite tight." She wrote some more on her note pad before turning to her.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Shinobu shook her head and pulled off the thick layers of clothes she wore to keep warm (although it is already March, it still cold). She gently pressed down on the top of her breast and Shinobu let out a small wince.

"It feels pretty tender," She gestured to Shinobu that she could put her clothes back on.

"If you don't mind answering me, this is a really personal question but when was the last time you had sex?" She asked her in full seriousness looking at her with concern. Shinobu blinked a few times before the question could sink in. She could feel her face was burning.

"S-sex?"

"If its too personal, don't feel the need to answer me but…"

"N-no… umm about two weeks ago…"

"What forms of contraception did you use?"

Contraception?

Shinobu feel the whole world spinning and she have to close her eyes to stop herself from falling over. She buried her head in her hands.

"We… we didn't…"

_Oh my god. How could I have forgotten?_

**_You never had sex before – why should that thought cross your mind?_ **

_But in school… how many times did our health teachers tell us about contraception?_

**_Countless._ **

She pulled in shaky breaths trying to calm her down.

That day...the day where she let herself being dragged away by her friends to the birthday party, special for those who were born in February. They said that it was a good chance to release the stress they had due to the preparation for the national exams, and she should join it since her birth month also in February (3). That was true; she was a bit exhausted; the exams took a toll on her a bit, and once in a while, she should go out and enjoy like any other normal girls would do. She let herself enjoying the party, ate good food and drank some alcohol as she finally reached the age of 18 (4). She did not know much after that as everything became blurry; she suspected it was due to her first time with alcohol (5), and when she woke up the next day...

_There is no need to remember what happened after that._

_Just...forget about it, Shinobu!_

She closed her eyes, as if trying to shove away the memories that marked her life forever.

_But just one time...and the aftermath is..._

"Kochou-san?" The doctor asked her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I – I… what am I going to do?" She asked her, fear showing in her eyes and voice.

"I'll do a blood test to confirm it but there are plenty of support groups out there. And there are other options as well – if you really can't have the baby."

 _Abortion?_ Shinobu think repulsively.

_It’s the safest way –nobody would suspect that she’s carrying a child within her body. She can continue her life; attending her chosen university, grown up, fallen in love, landed herself a job etc..._

_Yes, nobody would know her dirty little secret. An unknown wound inflicted to her body, if she let go of this new life –_

_Will everything be all right after that?_

_Would it?_

_This life is innocent born due to the accident that happened during **‘that night’**. It’s not the child’s fault, so why she wants to end its life? _

_Especially, since it’s **‘that person’s** –!_

"I can't – I won't abort." She amended herself. “I won’t...it’s my child...! I-I...!!”

_Their child..._

"I understand," she said sympathetically, "But if you need some help feel free to come to these sessions." She handed her a few pamphlets about mother's groups and support networks for teen mothers.

"It's all up to you now Kochou-san. I'll do the blood test and the results should be in by tomorrow, come by tomorrow to pick them up – or whenever it's convenient for you."

She took out a syringe and pulled up the sleeves to let her get a blood sample. She tied a piece of rubber across the top of Shinobu’s arm to stop the blood flow for a moment as she drew out blood; Shinobu looked away as she drew her blood. After what had happened, Shinobu could not stand needles. She flinched at the sharp prick but after that, she don't feel anything until she pressed a piece of cotton wool on her arm to stop the blood.

It was so obvious now that she think about it. She wondered why the thought of her being pregnant didn't cross her mind. She supposed the human mind blocked out what it doesn't want to listen to, or because they did not realize it because of other matters that need her concern more.

Like the matters of her family...

"If you want to talk to me about anything else don't hesitate to come by again." She gave her a weak smile. “However, I have to inform this matter to your family or your current guardian, they need to know as well.”

"Thank you doctor, but it’s alright. I can manage it…" Shinobu walked out of her office with her bringing Shinobu to the reception.

"Take care Kochou-san, don't do anything too strenuous and if you have anything you want to check with me. Come and see me again." Shinobu nodded her head as she sat next to one mother whose belly shown obviously.

‘She is so kind’, Shinobu thought emotionally. ‘What am I going to do now? Tell Oji-san? Tell him _what?_ ’

Her parents are already gone. They died when she was young due to car accident that instantly killed them. Both Shinobu and her older sister Kanae survived the accident, but it left them as orphans. None of the relatives was willing to take care of them; their father was an orphan as well, except _oji-san_ who was the family’s close friend. 

Shinobu sighed as she slowly looked at the maternity book in her hands, wondering about her own future. She did not even realize she already reached her home and once she was inside, a sudden wave of emotions came as reality hit her. She fell on the floor, crying the whole night.

* * *

Shinobu closed her eyes as she felt a heavy weight fell in her heart. Alone, single and pregnant…she really had no one to share her problems. Her maternal relatives betrayed her and her family and stole almost all of her family’s fortune; many of her classmates in schools were pretending to befriend her while backstabbing her at the same time; her beloved sister Kanae mysteriously disappeared without traces four years ago, and her parents already left the world. 

She wondered if she could tell _oji-san_ about this...no, she shook her head. _Oji-san_ already had many things to deal; his custody with Kanao and the girls at the Butterfly Estate as well as the said place’s management were already too much for him, along with the job he’s currently had. Shinobu did not want to add more burdens to him.

Shinobu shivered as she held her cold and wet body. The rain did not showing any sign to stop and it became heavier than before. Shinobu wondered if she should leave the park and return to her small, lonely apartment. She knew many people would wonder what she she did that day, soaking from head to toes, however, she knew these people were not sincerely care for her, just to fulfill their own curiosities.

And yet....

**_“I promise you, that we will meet one day...”_ **

Deep into her heart, she still believed the person who promised to meet her again, someday, as he was far, far away from her...

That **_precious person_** , who did not, treating her like any other people…

Yet Shinobu did not know where that person was. The last time she met the said person was a week after that fateful night; both she and him met with one another after the exam period in front of her club. With expressionless face, the person said that he quit his job, then left the school and disappeared. She did not know where he had gone to, no matter how much she forced him to say and since then, Shinobu felt alone ever since the loss of his companionship.

She felt scared, she felt lonely, and right now, all she wanted to was for the said person to come and find her, no matter what. Shinobu always wondered how he found her so easily especially whenever she felt down, and being a person who rarely speak, his quiet presence always calm her down. Shinobu admitted that she truly missed him and right now, she really, really needed him.

Curled herself on the wet bench, she tried to ignore the rain, and if she paid attention, actually she could hear several footsteps not far from her place.

“I want to see you…” She said as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. “I really want to meet you…”

“Where are you…?”

“Tomioka-san…”

…

..

.

“Kochou(6)?”

Shinobu’s eyes snapped as she raised her head quickly; an act that she soon regrets as her head went dizzy a bit. Yet she did not care, since whatever she saw in front of her eyes was something she really, really surprise to find.

Standing not far from her, was a figure of tall man clad with long blue coat and pants with black shirt, with an umbrella in his left hand. Behind him was another man but Shinobu’s focus was the man named Tomioka Giyuu. He just stood there, with shock expression before he slowly walked towards Shinobu.

Shinobu slowly stood up, stared with disbelieve as the man she just called suddenly appeared in front of her, out of nowhere. However seeing Tomioka’s concern and worry expression was enough to set her on tears, again. She too, slowly walked forward, ignoring her condition when he realized how bad she was…

And that Shinobu was crying, something he found very hard to believe.

“Kochou!?” Asked Tomioka, worried. “Why? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

It might be alerted the man behind him as another footsteps followed from behind. But Shinobu didn’t care; she was tired, she was dizzy, she was cold, she felt nauseated…everything inside her was so mess up she was unable to think rational anymore. Right now, she just wanted to be with the person who was coming to her side with worry, and as soon as Tomioka reached her, Shinobu wrapped his arms around Tomioka…

And broke down.

It shocked Tomioka to the core but he quickly moved into action. He wrapped his arms around Shinobu who was crying and wailing hysterically, unable to control herself anymore. He knew from experiences that something heartbroken happened to this young lady and he needed to stay calm and comforted the crying teen. The umbrella left his hand, but he saw his colleague’s hand quick action and held it for him.

"It's OK Shinobu! Shhh…it’s alright…" Tomioka hugged Shinobu tightly to calm her down. She kept on crying as Tomioka held her and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"To-Tomioka…san…!" She kept on crying and crying, hiccups interrupting her every so often. "Don't go." She whispered her breathing hitched with another hiccup. Shinobu tried to stop crying but no matter what she do, the tears would not stop coming out.

"Please…Don't go..." She repeated again to reassure herself, afraid being alone again.

"I won't. I won't Shinobu. I'll be here, I promise." He kissed Shinobu’s head to comfort him, as Shinobu buried her face on Tomioka’s chest, as if asking for protection.

_I want to be comforted._

* * *

**End of Chapter 01**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_**

**1)** **While it was not happen frequently, rain did fall down during the changing seasons** – This is something I saw in a documentary about Japan (can’t remember about what). Apparently, when the seasons change, the rain did happen.

 **2) Kouhai** –The honorific for the students who are in first or second years of school, or someone who is younger than the seniors are.

 **3) Shinobu’s birth month** –According to Kimetsu no Yaiba Official Databook, Shinobu was born in 28th February, sharing the same birth month as Tomioka Giyuu.

 **4) “Drank some alcohol as she finally reached the age of 18”** – In Japan, youngsters under age of 20 aren’t allowed to drink alcohol, however some did drink it when they reach age between 17-18 years old (typical 2nd to final years of high school). In addition, because Japan’s new school term starts in April (spring), the students who are born from April of the previous year until March next year, they are considering as the same age, despite some of them are a year younger.

 **(5) “She suspected it was due to her first time with alcohol”** – Shinobu can be consider as a model student in her school, so it’s not a surprise that she didn’t touch any alcohol throughout the school years until the day she went to the party.

 **(6) Kochou** –I used the same way he calls her in the manga. I mean, it’s impossible to call someone’s name so easily after not seeing each other for long time. 

* * *

**I didn’t know that I have anxiety and depression during the Movement Control Order (MCO) period and only realized it after we almost entering the third period. At the same time, I have many ideas regarding GiyuShino pairing and had to release it as soon as possible. I’m still struggling to finish The Watcher(s)’s 4 th chapter, so I hope everyone can read this new story of mine. I really miss GiyuShino pairing; Chapter 204 broke my heart as well! **

**I hope everyone can read and kindly review this story. Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	2. His Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them met, with one of them is having secrets of its own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left me kudos and reviews, I really appreciate them! It made me feel happy, as I have mentioned in the last chapter, that I’ve been under the weather a lot. I hope these can give me strength and courage to continue my writing.

**Band of Fate**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

 **Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Koyoharu Gotōge-sensei and its respective committes. I only borrow the characters from the manga or anime or any related resources.

* * *

**Chapter 02:** His identity

* * *

**_Within that deep orbs of yours_ **

**_Lie so many secrets..._ **

* * *

Shinobu did not know when she fell asleep. All she could remember was a pair of strong arms wrapped around her petite body, warming her whose self was drenched and wet for letting herself under the rain. She rarely let her guard down, but being within **_his_** arms...

That might be the cause of her unconsciousness, that was what Shinobu thought as she grunted, slowly awakens. She felt strangely warm as if being in someone’s arms, especially her hands. She could feel warm breath kept on blowing onto her hands as if someone was trying to warm up her hands.

And it feels nice.

...

..  
.

...Wait a minute!

Shinobu jolted awake, almost hitting someone’s head with hers. Her small shriek did cause a small commotion, struggling to get free as a soft and deep male voice tried to calm her down.

“Shinobu, Shinbou! Calm down, it’s me!”

Shinobu stopped moving, and looked up to see the person who was speaking to her. She met with a pair of deep blue eyes, shone with worry and concern.

“To-Tomioka...san...?” Her throat felt hoarse before she coughed loudly, probably due to her being under the rain before. The said man sighed in relief, and cradled her closer than earlier. She realized she was sitting on his laps, wrapped with many layers of large clothes, which she suspected one of them being Tomioka’s coat.

They both were inside of a vehicle.

The driver was nowhere to see, only him and her.

“You passed out,” Said Tomioka, as if he managed to read her mind. “You’re soaking from head to toes, and we had no choice but to take you with us,” Tomioka said while pushing a stray of her hair aside. He bent a little to the right; other hand supported her form easily and grabbed a water bottle.

“Drink, you must be thirsty,” Shinobu nodded her head slowly and accepted the said bottle. Despite their closeness, Shinobu felt calm.

Her throat felt pain as she drank the cool water. Despite pain, she ended up emptying the water much to Tomioka’s amusement. Took away the bottle, he once again adjusted their position much to Shinobu’s embarrassment.

“Stay, your body is too cold. You’ll end up sick,” He said making her flinched.

_‘How did he know what I’m about to say!!??’_

Shinobu blushed, but at the same time, she eyed the man who was cuddling her in his arms. She might be imagining it, but his face seemed...thinner than before. His face looked tired and of course, his messy black hair became messier and long.

_‘What exactly happened to him? Did Tomioka-san...lose his weight too?’_ Thought Shinobu when she felt large hand slowly stroke her hair. It was gentle, as if he was stroking something fragile and vulnerable.

“Tomina –I mean, Tomioka-san...” Tomioka looked down. She was about to call his name during his time as her schoolteacher, but immediately changed to his name.

“How did you find me?” Whispered Shinobu, weakly.

Tomioka became silent, long enough for him to release his breath he did not even realize had been holding.

“I was on patrol with my co-worker,” He said, glanced at the driver’s seat. “I didn’t know it was you, but the sad feeling that I felt that time led me to your place,” He explained calmly.

“A patrol...?” She asked.

“...It’s...confidential...I can’t tell you about it,” He said, looked away from her. His actions made her heart ache, and she felt deeply hurt.

_So I’m not worth for you to know about your secret?_

_Like how I accidentally knew your real identity three years ago?_

_While I’m willing to share your burdens...?_

“I...see...” Tomioka gasped as he heard her tone. Cold, as if she was a different person. “I see...Tominaga- **sensei**.”

**_Tominaga-sensei_**...It was Tomioka Giyuu’s fake identity when he was undercover at her school since three years ago...

He felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard her called his fake name.

He did not like it, not at all.

“Why did you appear now?” Tears started to gather on her eyes, threatening to fall.

“Why did you leave me?”

_Why?_

Tomioka looked shock, and then he narrowed his eyes as if he was in dilemma. Shinobu knew that man was not good in dealing with his own emotions, especially if it was something sensitive. Moreover, he knew Shinobu will use that advantage on him to get him reveal his reasons to her.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

This was not what he expected.

Even he as a member of HUNTER Organization –a mysterious worldwide organization with close ties with all countries in the world, would flinch if he heard such tone.

Tomioka Giyuu was originally a member of Kisatsutai Division (Demon Slayer Organization), which was under Japan Branch of HUNTER organization with close tie to Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force. Within the said branch also another division called D-Agency, specialize in espionage and information gathering where both divisions co-join their missions. Of course, this was not his first assignment for undercover work. He had done it multiple times even when he was a rookie; Uzui who was two years senior in the fieldwork said that it was flamboyantly miracle his undercover missions never were busted because of his stoic expression. Even Fukumoto and Kaminaga from D-Agency within their organization, said the same thing.

Except this time.

This was the first time his undercover work was expose, although his only luck was Kochou Shinobu was the person who discovered his secret. Even he did not think of it as lucky for him, because he was exposing while trying to save her from the enemies’ attacks aimed to him. Like any poor souls in this world, this unexpectedly devious student threatened him if he did not help her club (1), and he had no choice but to do it.

As times flowed, he realized that by accepting her request, it also stirred something within him. This got him into conflicts; his emotions slowly changed while doing his mission and he had to adjust with new life where there was someone always come by and ‘disturbing’ his peaceful life. It frightening him, as someone who trained himself to be as calm and peaceful as water and he could not stop the ripple made by this one person. However, at the same time, he also felt comfortable being with her side, and helped her in ways she did not see (but he knew she did, especially went it come to her disastrous cousins). This made him in dilemma, to choose between his missions or his feelings for the girl who obviously needs help despite her refusal.

Until **_that night_** where everything was, destroy due to his mistakes.

He realized it was a trap set by the host of the party to do something towards the participants was mostly attend by high school students of his school. He managed to sneak into the party to gather information as a part of his mission, yet tried to make sure, at least one person to leave the said party. But he never thought that Shinobu would be at the birthday party and while he tried to help her, he also fell into the trap.

Giyuu did not want to remember what he had done to her, that night.

Shock, anger, betrayal, shame, guilt...

_He destroyed everything...._

His emotions went turmoil. He knew he had done the worst mistake in his life. He fell into the enemy’s trap, did horrible things to his student and broke her trust. He knew it, he was not worth to be a member of Kisatsutai; an inferior complex he had (2) ever since the traumatic experience he had six years ago. After that night, they started to avoid each other and coincidently, the start of the national exams period. People did not realize the distance between them since third year students were busy with exams and teachers no longer go to their classes for teaching. Taking advantages of the situation, he wrote his resignation letter to the school and left shockingly. The only thing he never expects was that he met with Shinobu outside the school’s gate, which chased after him and furiously demanded his explanations, something he never expected.

How could he ever tell her the real reasons?

Therefore, he coldly refused to answer, and left her all alone.

His sudden decision of quitting the job also sent the division into uproars. Many people, mostly the Hashiras (Pillars) were causing commotions, asking about his actions. The matter became worst when he gave another resignation letter to one of their supervisors. Like when he was with Shinobu, he refused to say his reasons other than that he has screw up his mission. This caused one of the Pillars –Wind Hashira Shinazugawa Sanemi almost punches his face.

And yet....

**_“I don’t mind if you refuse to tell me your reasons, Giyuu-kun...but don’t forget that by doing so, you’re going to hurt the person who’re important to you.”_ **

His supervisor’s words caught everyone off guard, including Giyuu. As fast as he could, he ripped Giyuu’s letter into pieces. Then, the said man was taken swiftly to his supervisor’s room, and from there, everything was spill. Even his third supervisor, who has known among the circle as ‘The Ice Enforcer’, knew about his feelings.

He closed his eyes as he remembered his conversation with his supervisor. Unlike the other supervisors, who were also the said enforcer’s eldest brothers (they are siblings); the said person rarely talk, but he was the most understanding ones among the people in the force. He was the one who talk to him in person when he was in his dark moments; never let any details leaked to other people even to their co-workers and his brothers. His supervisor knew Giyuu was comfortable with him despite both of them were not a talkative people. Perhaps that’s why he asked Giyuu to accompany him for tonight’s patrol; it as if he knew that Tomioka would be having this fateful encounter with Shinobu...

Despite Giyuu was not on duty that day.

Giyuu tightening his embrace, making Shinbou flinched. “I’m...sorry...” He said, voice tightened. “I didn’t mean to...leave you like that...”

“Then why?” She asked. Tears already spilling down her face, she no longer cares if her face went ugly because of her cry. “You just left me, not saying anything no matter how much I asked you! WHY!!??”

He looked at her with pain in his eyes; he wanted to tell her everything, so much that his own tears started to gather. But he had to calm down, he had to control himself or he might hurt Shinobu more than he already did.

“...because it’s too complicate,” He said, hand shaking, wiping her tears away. “I’ve hurt you, and betrayed you. I don’t feel worth to be with you after what happened, and I already messed up my work so I can’t stay at school anymore...”

“I want to tell you everything so much...” Tears spilling, deep purple orbs widened. “...I’m sorry...for hurting you...”

Shinobu stared at the crying adult, and then her eyes turned soft. She slowly raised her arms, and wrapped them around Giyuu’s neck, embracing him harder. She knew he was hurt, ever since she knew his true identity, however she never expected for Giyuu to suffer like this.

_He’s also hurt, just like me..._

_I’m sorry..._

Outside, the driver reached the vehicle went he saw the scene inside. Dark orbs narrowed slowly, but not in malicious way. He sighed as he realized what happened, and proceed to open the passenger’s door. His actions shocked the passengers in the vehicle, but he immediately raised his hand as a sign of silence. He put the groceries he bought onto the seat, closed the door and immediately went to the driver’s seat. He threw his folded umbrella to the car’s floor and started the engine.

“Tatsuya-san, I’m sorry, but...”

“Giyuu, it’s alright,” Said the driver named Tatsuya. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

“....yes, sir,” Shinobu looked at the driver after Giyuu’s answer. He seemed tall; his true height was unknown since they were in a vehicle. And Giyuu seemed to respect him a lot, could it be this is his supervisor that he told her before?

The one who was called as ‘The Ice Enforcer’?

“Kuso, it’s getting heavier,” Said Tatsuya, startled her. “We’re going to your place Giyuu.”

“Mine?” Asked Giyuu, shocked.

“Yes, Nabiki will be arriving there as we speak,” He said as he drove through the heavy rain.

“We want to know what exactly happened to you two since three weeks ago.”

* * *

**End of Chapter 02**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_**

**1)** **Shinobu threatened Giyuu’s secret** – This scene is actually based of **Kimetsu No Yaiba Light Novel Shiawase no Hana Chapter 06: Kimetsu Academy Tales**. In this chapter, she threatened him to help her club in exchange for his secret.

You can find the story here: <https://mokochan314.home.blog/2020/02/23/chapter-5-kimetsu-academy-tales/>

**2) Giyuu’s inferior complex** –This complex is canon; originally it happened due to him survived the Final Selection due to his injuries while Sabito died. What exactly he meant by the ‘traumatic experiences’ will be explain in the future chapters.

* * *

**It’s been a while since I did deep-angst writing like that. I think...maybe more than six years? I really want to explore Giyuu’s dark side, especially since he believes he screw up himself. But it’s still hard, and I tried not to expand the length of the story just like I usually do. Also, Modern AU is really easy to write, although being as troublesome writer I might do something that can expand the length of the story or adding nonsense elements...**

**The story might be a bit slow, so I apologie if it's not that good. I hope everyone can read and kindly review this story. Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinobu only knew little about them, but she never expected to meet these people in such unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly got a call from the local clinic to do the swab test and as a result, got quarantine until 18th June. Although it can be negative, it makes my anxiety skyrocketed, as the non-symptom characteristics can be a problem. As been showed in the news, those with no symptoms have large numbers than with the obvious symptoms. 
> 
> How can I’m not worrying about it?

**Band of Fate**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

 **Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Koyoharu Gotōge-sensei and its respective committees, the same with Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees. I only borrow the characters from the manga or anime or any related resources.

* * *

 **Chapter 03:** The Meeting

* * *

**_What was the start of all this?_ **

* * *

Shinobu sighed in relief as she let the hot water washed over her petite body. She grabbed one of the shampoos that available near the wall, squeezing out the green liquid that smells like a lime. Washing her hair with the said liquid, she grabbed the white soap bar and begun cleaning herself. She wanted to soak herself in the bathtub, relaxing her tired body, but doing that might delay the meeting with the people outside. Even Tomioka-san went for a shower, considering that he himself was soaking wet from cuddling her after he found her under the heavy rain.

Shinobu did not know where she was, but judging from the neighbourhood she believed that it might be some area outskirt Tokyo. It was quiet and calm, something that fits with Tomioka-san’s personality. The journey to Tomioka-san’s house was a bit longer than she expected, but it was calm and quiet. Tomioka-san held her closer so that she will not get cold; sometimes he blew her hands again so that they will not get cold. It touched her deeply seeing Tomioka-san cared for her so much, that she almost cry.

As for the driver named Tatsuya-san...she was worried. Despite he did not saying anything during the journey, she realized that he was sweating and his complexion was pale; she even can hear his heavy breathing. Even Tomioka-san asked him several times if he was all right. Until the vehicle went into one of the houses and parked into the garage, Tatsuya-san slumped against the steering wheel almost immediately, out of breathe.

As on cue, some people opened the door and a man in thirties went immediately to the driver’s seat. He told Tomioka-san to take her into the house immediately while he took care of Tatsuya-san. She was unable to see his face, but she felt like his voice was similar to the lawyer that took care of her family. Another person was a long hair woman with the age as the man, introduced herself as Aoi-san. She told them to go inside and quickly took a shower, as ‘Nabiki’ was already here. As Tomioka-san took her inside following the elder woman, she saw the said man hauled Tatsuya-san out from the driver’s seat, saying something about ‘the rains no longer heavy’ and ‘you did great for holding this far’.

What exactly happened?

After sometime in the shower, Shinobu grabbed a large, soft towel and dried herself. She looked at the master bedroom (which attached with the master bathroom she just used). The room seemed not in use despite the spacious room and she believed that Tomioka-san might use the other room; after all, it’s a 2LDK house (1), larger than her single apartment. She sighed, felt a little bit disappointed (she wanted to see her former teacher’s room actually) and saw a soft lilac yukata with purple butterfly pattern, along with matching undergarments.

...

..

.

.

.

Shinobu stared deadpanned at the undergarments, dark clouds forming above her head.

Why the hell the undergarments came out in pair? What’s more, why the heck the size similar to hers?

Look at the exaggerating prices! It’s a very fine, silky undergarments!

Whoever bought these must be thinking something dirty!

Shinobu decided to wear the clothes despite her inner anger; it’s not like she had any choices given that she was brought here unexpectedly. Moreover, she actually appreciated the help, since her clothes were all wet and currently in the washing machine. She suspected the clothes might be buying by the same Tatsuya-san, because when she came to her consciousness, he was not in the vehicle and returned with some shopping bags.

Now she was wondering what kind of expression he has when he had to do the shopping.

When she came out from the bedroom, her nose caught the smell of poultry soup coming from the kitchen. She walked slowly as she felt tired, and saw two adults –Tatsuya-san and another woman –laid on the couches in the living room. Tatsuya-san occupied the long couch; wet handkerchief on his forehead and his eyes shut tight. His pale complexion showed that he was unwell, although not as bad when he reached there. The other one laid on the second longest coach, curled up to her right side with ice bag on her head. Aoi-san and the other man were cooking in the kitchen; their backs faced Shinobu. Shinobu heard heavy footsteps behind her and glanced over her shoulders, seeing Tomioka-san walked to her side.

Shinobu saw his long black hair wet after shower, towel wrapped around his neck and some part of his hair. He wore a navy blue yukata, and it was a lie if she thought that he did not look good in plain yukata. It added more charms to the said man and he had a handsome feature, causing her to blush. Tomioka-san saw it and placed his hand on her forehead, asking if she has a fever. It caught everyone’s attention in the kitchen/ living room area, and Shinobu stuttered, saying that she was all right.

_‘Seriously Tomioka-san! No need to ask me that close! I’m almost dying of heart failure!’_

“It seems that everyone’s here,” Said the woman named Aoi; her frameless spectacles match with her calm and serene expression. “I made udon chicken soup. Is anyone wanted to add eggs?”

Two hands slowly rose up, and it was the lying adults on the couch. Aoi chuckled as she turned around and grabbed some eggs. “You two never change...! How about you two?”

“I’m fine with eggs,” Said Tomioka-san, as he slowly pushed Shinobu to sit at the dining table. She just followed his lead.

“I...don’t want eggs...” Said Shinobu, hesitated.

Shinobu actually can eat eggs, however ever since her morning sickness started several days ago; she was unable to eat eggs. Whenever she ate the eggs, she would end up throwing out along with several foods. Since then, she avoided eggs. At least, she could eat breads, sweet or savory.

Aoi smiled, understood. She turned around and called the other man in the room, “Yamato-san, could you pass me the small pot?”

Apparently, he was Aoi’s husband named Yamato as Shinobu saw their matching wedding rings, and when he turned to pass the pot, Shinobu realized the man was the lawyer who helped her family, named Isuzu Yamato.

“Isuzu-san!?”

“Ah! Kochou-san!”

“You know each other?” Asked Tomioka-san.

“Oh, her family is my client,” Said Yamato. “I’m still in contact with the Kochou Family.”

“I’m surprise you’re here, Yamato,” A cool voice echoed in the room and Tatsuya slowly sat up, holding the wet handkerchief. “Did Nabiki ask you two to come here?”

“Well...you can say your ‘leader’ called us here,” He said he prepared the dishes. “You did call Nabiki before, and she called her then she called us,” Explained Yamato watching his wife poured the hot broth into one of the large bowls. “We know how much you three didn’t like the rain.”

Tatsuya did not say anything. Yet, it caught Shinobu’s interest but she decided it was a question for another day. He rose from the couch slowly and gently nudged Nabiki. The long hair woman woke up and stirred, obviously in deep sleep. She wiped her eyes tiredly and Shinobu realized she had the same face as Tatuya-san, and wondering if they were a pair of twin siblings. As if she knew what she was thinking, Aoi-san told her that they were twin, and Naibki was the young twin sister of Tatsuya.

Soon, everyone gathered around the dining table. Tomioka-san sat next to Shinobu, Tatsuya sat opposite to Yamato and next to the woman named Nabiki, and Aoi sat next to the former lady. None of them said anything, as if they enjoying the warmth meal in front of them. Shinobu blew the udon and gently ate it, slowly savouring the taste.

...It tastes good.

She took a bite, then more, and more. 

The food was really good. She could taste the sweet and saltiness of the broth, the flavour of the meat.... It reminded Shinobu of her late mother’s cooking... Her foods was homey, full of love and gentleness...and when she ate the udon chicken soup...it was delicious, almost like her mother’s handmade. But it also made her remembering her late mother that midway through the meal her eyes started stinging. That her shoulders started shaking as she tried to fight back tears, as everything was starting to get to be too much again. Then she felt Tomioka-san’s large hand, slowly pulled her into a gentle hug, letting her cried while others did not say anything.

It was overwhelming feelings to her, with so many memories that turmoil her heart that time.

After the late dinner, everyone once again gathered but in the living room. Shinobu sat next to Tomioka-san, his mismatch haori wrapped around her small body. She was glad the food decided to stay within her stomach. It has been several days since she was able to eat a whole meal. There were some cups, a jar of water and a small bowl of mikan (tangerine) and senbei (2) on the coffee table, courtesy of Aoi-san. One of the women, Nabiki, pulled out her cellphone and put it on the coffee table. Apparently, the phone was connected with someone on the line, except that the said person did not say anything.

Yet, she started to feel nervous. Facing the cool and serious adults in front of her, she was wondering if she was undergoing some sort of interrogation. What made her felt strange was Tomioka-san’s disturbed expression. He looked nervous and a bit afraid, as if he did some sort of mistakes that required such meeting.

Could it be that...?

“We’re sorry for bringing you here all of the sudden, Kochou-san,” Shinobu raised her head and saw Aoi-san was talking to her with serene expression. “If you’re curious, we’re currently at Tomioka Giyuu’s house.”

“Or one of the safe houses,” Said her husband Yamato.

...Safe house?

“Please allow us to introduce ourselves, Kochou Shinobu-san,” Shinobu looked at her right side and saw Tatsuya-san was talking to her. “Before that, I believe you already know your teacher’s real name?”

“Yes, I know it by accident,” She said, slowly narrowing her eyes in suspiciousness. “I believe he’s with the government for some secret mission, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, or more specifically, he’s working with an organization that co-joins with the government’s representative –The Keishchou (3),” Said Tatsuya as he pulled out a black pad with police emblem on it. “My name is Ajuro Tatsuya, a Superintendent of Keishichou and one of upper circles of HUNTER Organization, Japan Branch.”

Shinobu gasped as she finally realized what kind of organization Tatsuya said. “You mean the international supernatural organization that established in 1960s? That **_HUNTER_**?”

Almost everyone was grinning or chuckling lightly. This made Shinobu’s anger vein appeared on her forehead, but Giyuu gently squeezed her hand, as if he wanted her to calm down. She looked at him who shook his head, hoping that Shinobu did not burst out in anger in front of the adults. She understood what Tomioka tried to say, and apparently, these were no ordinary people.

Well, Tatsuya-san did say he is from upper circles of HUNTER, and a Superintendent no less.

“Fufufu, I guess that’s common reactions these days,” Said a woman from the phone. “Well, those guys from D-Agencies also reacted that way when when we recruited them almost two years ago.”

“Seriously ‘Leader’,” Said Tatsuya as he sighed. “Just accept it.”

“Already done.”

“You might know me, but I’ll introduce myself as well,” Said the woman who resembled Tatsuya a lot. “My name is Kayama ‘Ajuro’ Nabiki, a member of HUNTER’s ‘SUPPORTERS’.”

“Ummm...nice to meet you, miss...” Shinobu tried to call her surname, when something weighed down her mind. She said two surnames; her husband and her own. However, her own surname sounds familiar...

“ _GASP_! Ma’am! Co-could it be that, you-you’re...! The most famous online celebrity (4) and seiyuu (5)...!” Cried Shinobu in shock finally registered what happened. Nabiki smiled in return.

“Yes, I’m that independent online celebrity and seiyuu –Ajuro Nabiki. I can give you my autograph, if you want,” She said as she winked her left eye. “Oh, and ‘Kayama’ is my husband’s surname. I used my maiden name for work only.”

Shinobu nodded, beamed with happiness, while Giyuu sighed silently. He knew that Shinobu was a fan of Nabiki, whom famously related with one group of performers, named IKIBAN no Columbina, whose members’ identities were shrouded in mysteries. They had performances with Nabiki many times but whenever he tried to find out about their information, only the identities not available. Moreover, they can only be reaching through Nabiki, the independent celebrity. Perhaps that was what making them famous; people love mysterious things and causing their imagination went wild. Even Shinobu was a die-hard fan, and wishing that one day, she will be attending the said group’s performances. Giyuu silently wished for the same thing for Shinobu, as he knew her circumstances won’t allow her to do things other teenagers can do.

Shinobu’s life always made him remember his own circumstances too. He knew that one day she would ask him about it of why she had different names or why he came to her school. He never expected to be so soon, like this.

“Well, as you two know, I’m Isuzu Yamato, a lawyer and this is my wife Hanamura Aoi,” He said, introduced himself and his wife. “Aoi is a doctor who’s also an old acquaintance of the twin and their friends, thus making her their personal doctor.”

Aoi chuckled as she spoke, “We currently collaborated with HUNTER a one of their defenders; Yamato-san as the lawyer and I’m in medical team, helping injured people or deal with emergencies in secrecy. We are also a part of the ‘SUPPORTERS’.”

“A ‘SUPPORTERS’?” Asked Shinobu, started to feel nervous. “What is it? And what connections do you have with Tomioka-san?”

“For the time being, just call me ‘Leader’.” Said the caller. “The ‘SUPPORTERS’ can be consider as the unofficial members and work in the shadow. Unlike Tatsuya, the official members can be see working within the society but usually they will be seeing as parts of Keishichou. Besides, within HUNTER we currently have two sub-divisions.”

“Tomioka Giyuu is a part of HUNTER, and he’s under a sub-division called the ‘Kisatsutai’.”

“EH!?” She gasped, then looking at the said man. Giyuu just looked down, but she swore his face went pale upon the revelation.

“I believe you didn’t know about this, Shinobu-chan?” Asked ‘Leader’, as Shinobu shook her head.

“No...I didn’t ask Tomioka-san more than his name. I knew from the moment his identity exposed that he’s not an ordinary person, but...being a part of HUNTER...”

The adults minus Tomioka looked at each other, each with understandable gaze. Well, it’s a common reaction they always have, since HUNTER itself did not giving many information about them to the public due to security reasons.

When it comes to the HUNTER Org, generally many people had no idea what kind of role they had exactly in the society. The HUNTER Org, which operated world widely, is an independent organization and yet not associated with any NGOs, related to personal, companies, or even any countries. According to the official information, it was found at the same time Britisth SPR was establish, but only officially appeared to public during 1960s in selected parts of the world. It was regard as a mysterious organization where most of its history and information hidden deep into the darkness, but had strong relationship with every country’s government and defense force. Many people tried to gather the organization’s secrets but so far, it was a futile effort.

In addition, how people were recruiting and working for the HUNTER Organization is a mystery as well.

It was unknown to the public on how much members found working in the said organization. In Japan, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department is HUNTER Japan Branch’s main association and always involved with many cases related to the police. Generally, common people were inform that the HUNTER Org usually solved cases that required complicate methods to deal with, unsolved for many years or related with sensitive issues (politics, diplomatic problems, terrorist etc.). However, it was rare to see the members appeared on the TV to inform of the case’s status themselves; usually it was the representative of the police force. There were also rumors regarding the said organization; some said it was actually a false group and was the police’s do to gain frame after some scandals and some even said it was nothing more than a fiction story.

Therefore, it was a surprise for Shinobu to know that Tomioka Giyuu was a part of HUNTER.

“But...how’s it connected to me, Tatsuya-san? Is it because that I knew Tomioka-san’s name?” Asked Shinobu, the nervousness caused her feet started to become cold. She did not like the way the conversation is going.

Tatsuya closed his eyes as he took a small, purple book from his suit and put it on the table. Lying in front of the couple, Shinobu gasped, Tomioka’s eyes went wide, knowing what kind of book it was.

It was Shinobu’s maternity book.

Along with two envelopes within.

“How..!?”

“I saw it on the floor when Yamato hauled me out from the vehicle,” Said Tatsuya as he slowly rubbed his temple, eyes closed. “I took it from your small bag and realized it’s your maternity book, along with some envelopes slide within. The rain’s giving me terrible headache, but it didn’t mean that my sense will drop down as well.”

Aoi’s expression turned serious. She looked at Tatsuya and the man nodded his head, giving her the book. Shinobur looked at the doctor in front of her, hands tightly clasped with each other.

“How long do you know about the pregnancy?”

Shinobu’s heart beat faster. At least she wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret from anyone or, from Tomioka-san, the last person she wanted to let know. However, she also knew that Tomioka-san surely got the news of her pregnancy one day, based from the way they found it. Slowly, after some time of silencing herself, she looked at Tatsuya-san who was patiently waiting for her answers, and Tomioka-san who looked at her with worried expression. She could see his hands were slightly shaking.

“…About three weeks…it was unexpected…” Said Shinobu, slowly.

She eyed Tomioka’s expression and it was unreadable, given that dark shadow loomed over his eyes. She found that it slightly disturbing her a bit. Usually she was the one who managed to control her own expression and made Tomioka easily to read like an open book, however circumstances won’t allow her to be the one in control. Despite Tomioka Giyuu was a straightforward person with quiet demeanor (which made him a very easy target for her to bully and tease him who also lack of friends), if he suddenly became silent and unreadable, it could mean something serious. Shinobu knew more than crossing the lines, but she did not know how to react with his unreadable self.

It made her felt scare... 

“Do you know who that person was?” Aoi asked, as she flipped the book to see its contents. Not much was written there, since Shinobu was still in her early pregnancy (6).

Silence impregnated the room with the exceptional of the ceiling fan and the scratching sound coming from the lying cellphone on the table. The caller might be doing her works based from the sounds. Shinobu stared at hands silently, while Tomioka sat beside her without saying anything, hands clasped tightly. Nothing was say between them, for some long time, when the doctor decided to break the ice.

“You don’t know?” Asked Aoi, gently. Shinobu tried to say something, but the lump she felt in her throat stopped her words, and after a moment of silence, she shook her head.

Tears strained down her face as she spoke to the doctor in front of her, “I-I can’t....I couldn’t...” She tried to muffle her sobs, yet failed.

She never felt this hopeless before. She was a strong and confident person. She always held her head high and bravely faced any obstacle in her live.

Why did she become such pathetic person?

What was the start of all of this?

Since when?

"Ah…" Shinobu whispered as she reached up to her face to touch the swiftly falling tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, dear…now tell us what is going on." Aoi replied in a much gentler tone. She knew that what Shinobu had experienced until now was something very big that it tortured her so much that to see her cry made her worry and she wanted to know the cause of her sadness.

She was met with silent sobs and sniffles.

Slowly, Shinobu started crying, her sobs racking her already fragile frame, as Tomioka’s big, gentle hands pulled her into an embrace and squeezed the back of her between his fingers. He let her weep, each sob hurting everyone in the room, more than these people thought possible. However, Aoi knew she needed that.

It’s not that she did not know about the Kochou Family’s circumstances.

She knew.

She knew it so much that she was very angry with the relatives that took away what the said family belonged. She knew the family since they were her acquaintance in the medical and pharmacology field. She knew that many people assumed her as a spoil, rich girl, given she was born in rich family. Yet they did not know how much she has been in sadness and pain after losing her parents so sudden at such young age, with the worst of losing her beloved sister Kanae. She knew how much blow the young woman received when Shinobu found out about the new life that was growing inside her, and she kept it all hidden inside herself, trying to keep her mask in place. Shinobu always tried to be strong, but Aoi knew Shinobu had already reaching her limits, not to mention being pregnant. 

“From this result, it’s been three weeks,” Said Aoi as she glanced at the maternity book. “When the symptoms started?”

“Last week...” Shinobu wiped her tears that seemly refused to stop. “After the exams ended....I’ve started to feel nauseate in the morning, I can’t eat many foods, which I found it weird... my chest felt sore...and the fatigue...until one of my kouhai asked about my health that I finally went to see the doctor...I thought I’ve got stomach bug or something...”

“But the doctor told you the news,” Said Tatsuya in cool voice. He glanced at Tomioka and saw his eyes widened.

“I’m so scared…” Sobbed Shinobu. “I really scare…when I found out that I’m pregnant…That time, I really don’t know what to do…I don’t have anyone to turn for help…I feel like my whole life is really in mess….The doctor even told me that I could have an abortion...! But-but I...!”

“You couldn’t,” Said Leader, shocking everyone a bit. She rarely talked and it became obvious that she was saying it from the other side of the phone.

“...Yes...”

“Because it’s his child?”

Shinobu looked down without saying anything. Yes, because it was his’ child that she refused the abortion. Besides, the guilt from having killing your own child...

Won’t come off easily as other people believe.

“You won’t tell us who is it,” Said Leader as she sighed. Shinobu realized everyone seemed tense, as if all of them were expecting something was about to begin.

“I heard from Tatsuya that something happened to Giyuu-kun three weeks ago,” Both Shinobu and Giyuu flinched when the statement echoed to everyone in the living room. “Tatsuya, care to explain?”

“You and THAT ordering tone, seriously...” The female doctor shook her head while her husband chuckled lightly.

“He already said that Giyuu-kun’s already busted his identity before, but from what I heard from Tatsuya, something terrible happened since three weeks ago. And a week later, he resigned from his position as a teacher at Koban High School, shocking everyone. Then today, exactly the third week, you people called me and asked me to join this meeting, which pick up my interest regarding the said matters.”

“Akira-senpai and Iorry-senpai told me that you’re down spirit ever since then Tomioka Giyuu. Is it because of the so-called failed mission of yours?” Giyuu flinched when he heard Leader’s stern voice, and Shinobu was sure he looked afraid.

Whom exactly this woman called ‘Leader’?

“But that’s not the only thing that causes you to be in such condition right?”

Tomioka did not say anything, but the Leader knew that young man was thinking about something serious.

“Is it because of that ‘incident’ three weeks ago?”

_FLINCH!_

“No...Nothing... I’m just...feeling tired these days Leader-sama...” Said Tomioka with shaking voice. “I’m very sorry for unable to complete the mission, Leader-sama. But really, I’m fine, no need to worry about me too much.”

His smile was hollow as much as his eyes.

**_‘What a smile…’_** Shinobu frowned, as she saw Tatsuya leaned forward and looked directly into Tomioka’s eyes.

“No, I know you’re not Giyuu.”

…….

……

…. 

…

..

.

Giyuu was speechless.

His expression changed completely that even Shinobu could see it clearly.

As if, she could hear the cracking sound of a broken shell coming from him.

Slowly looked down Tomioka mumbled in a horrid expression, “No…No, you’re wrong…I am not…! I am not…!”

“I know you’re not alright…There’s nothing wrong to say it…” Tatsuya spoke softly but firmly. "You might feel better if you tell us about what is troubling you…"

“I-I…doubt that…" He stumbled out with a fake chuckle.

"Try me," Tatsuya replied dryly, while shifting his seat slightly.

"…" Tomioka hesitated. It looked like he was having an inner battle on whether to spill or not. Shinobu could see how much tense and depress Tomioka was, which worried her a lot.

She never saw this side of Tomioka.

Never.

"I…I can't tell you…" he finally confessed.

"And why is that, Giyuu-kun?" Yamato spoke up this time. "I was under the impression that we were to the point where you could open up to us…"

"Well, I…" he stammered frantically. “It's not tha-that…I…I wan-want to…"

Tears suddenly started to spill forth from his eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion.

"Ah…" This time, Tomioka whispered as he reached up to his face to touch the swiftly falling tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Giyuu-kun…now tell me what is going on." Tatsuya replied in a much gentler tone. He knew that what Tomioka had experienced until now was something very big that it tortured him so much that to see him cry made him worry and he wanted to know the cause of his sadness.

Giyuu did not say anything, but he slowly raised his hands and covered his face, a sign that he refused to let others seeing his face. Tatsuya glanced over and nodded to Aoi, Yamato and Nabiki. Now they finally confirmed on Tomioka’s state; he was in a full-blown breakdown. He had since given up on hiding his state and it seemed he was concentrating on sniffling and trying to even out his very uneven breathing. He was trying his very hardest to cry without making any noise, though he was failing miserably. The sight was positively pitiful.

The same things happened to Shinobu as well. As if being trigger by the man’s cry, Shinobu also cried without any sounds, only her hands slowly covered her lower face.

Tatsuya sighed, realized that the problem might be bigger than what he had thought. He clenched his teeth and sighed again although he probably can guess what happened to these two people.

"Giyuu-kun…" He used his softest, kindest voice he had and gently held Tomioka’s shoulder as comfort sign, "Please…tells me…tell us everything…"

Tears slipped through his hands, words muttered in stammered state.

"I-I can't stay there anymore!" He wailed mournfully so sudden, which shocking the occupants of the room, Tomioka were breathing heavily.

"I was the one...who destroyed the mission...”

“And impregnated Shinobu...three weeks ago!!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 03**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_**

**1)** **2LDK house** – This term is used in Japan to refer to a house with specific rooms; 2LDK means two bedrooms, a living room, a dining room and a kitchen.

 **2) Senbei** – A type of Japanese crackers made from rice, flour or potatoes. They come in various sizes, shapes and flavors, usually savory but sometimes sweet. Senbei are often eaten with green tea as a casual snack and offered to visiting houseguests as a courtesy refreshment. (Source: **Fukuyou Honpo** by **Yuchi Yayomi** )

 **3) The Keishochou** – Also known as The **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department** (警視庁 _Keishichō_ ), it serves as the police force for the entire Tokyo metropolis. Founded in 1874, it is head by a superintendent general, who is appointed by the National Public Safety Commission and was approved by the prime minister. The Metropolitan Police, with a staff of more than 40,000 police officers and over 2,500 civilian personnel, manages 101 stations in the prefecture. It is the largest urban police force in the world. The number of inhabitants per police officer amounts to 290:1.

 **4) Independent Online Celebrity –** I’m not sure if this exists in real life, but it means that someone who is not under company’s care and manages everything alone. Nabiki actually not wholly independent celebrity, giving that she’s also a seiyuu under a studio that belongs to one of her acquaintances.

 **5) Seiyuu –** It means a ‘Voice Actor’ in Japanese Language. They acted through voices only, and mostly didn’t show their faces unless on special occasions (anime expo, conference etc.). However, some seiyuus are also singers (mostly) as Sakamoto Maya-san and even actors, like Ichinose Hidekazu-san who voiced Gokudera Hayato in Katekyou Hitman Reborn.

 **6) Shinobu’s pregnancy –** Refers to Chapter One.

* * *

**Give me a break...!**

**Seriously, this chapter and Chapter 4 are killing me!!**

**These two chapters are really heavy and long, especially Chapter 4! The sudden inspiration happened when I had to stay in-door for 14-days quarantine that made my anxiety went skyrocket!! My anger easily slipped away as well, and I can’t go out to buy some supplies because of the late test.**

**But there was a good thing happened; I finally got my hands on my privilege card of my favourite book store AND Kimetsu no Yaiba vol.20 Special Edition!! The gift is a set of postcards, consist of Kamabokogumi, the Hashiras and Muzan (Why the hell he’s also include as well!?), and I also pre-order the special edition vol.21 too through the same book store. Too bad I couldn’t reserve the special calendar and special edition vol.22 as well. The postcards set is the first merchandise of KnY I ever had, so I’m very happy when I received it.**

**Chapter 04 is a very long chapter, so I want my dear readers to tell me if they want me to post this chapter immediately or wait for few days. So, here’s the special preview for the Chapter 04:**

_-_ _“We can’t go to a club in jeans and sweaters! Even in cocktail party we need to dress up a bit!”_

_-_ _“Stop moving Shinobu! Do you want me to drop you!?”_

_-_ _“Don’t go…!”_

_-“Is that why you wrote the resignation letters?”_

_-“She needs you more than us.”_

**I hope everyone can read and kindly review this story. Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to understand everything, they have to tell them what exactly happened on the fateful incident that changed their lives forever. However, it revealed something that they never thought would befall on them.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic sexual scenes. If any of you are not good dealing with sensitive issues, I suggest you do not read this chapter until everything is done. 
> 
> You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than previous ones since the reasons of the incident that happened to our favourite pair is revealed here. It also revealed what kind of incident that shook our couple a lot. Hilariously, I kept on forgetting that this is a crossover story, and realized that I really, really like GiyuShino pairing! Haaa....I really want them together...but I shouldn’t forgot the JG pairings as well! I guess my favourite would be KamiTaza...! ;D 
> 
> In case people feel a bit confused, this is a crossover story of Modern AU setting between Kimetsu no Yaiba and Joker Gome.
> 
> Special credits to ultra_violet_heart-san for some information that refers from one of her works. Also, thank you everyone for all your supports!!

**Band of Fate**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

 **Disclaimer:** Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Koyoharu Gotōge-sensei and its respective committees, the same with Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees. I only borrow the characters from the manga or anime or any related resources.

* * *

 **Chapter 04:** Revelation

* * *

**_“Endlessly ringing; the merciless memories seem to have no intention of forgiving me,”_ **

**_-SID; Rain_ **

* * *

_It was extravagance than what she expected._

_The music was louder than usual, people kept on going into the club were, dance floor was crowded with youngsters, which mostly students from high schools and some from colleges. While it was usual to have people filling the club, today was a special day. It was to celebrate the people born in the month of February, and she was one of them who were celebrating in the party. It appeared that the host of the party also invited people from other high schools and some from colleges to celebrate their birthdays. Various cakes, foods, beverages –mostly alcohols, displayed on the tables and some of the bartender’s counter. Presents and gifts given to the birthday boys and girls after the party started._

_Kochou Shinobu leaned against the bar’s counter, holding a glass of lemonade. It was her second glass, or maybe more, she did not know. She really don’t care anymore. It was dark and crowded in the club despite the large space, and she really regretted her decisions to follow her classmates –Takahashi Ayumi and Matsunaga Tomiko –to the said party. Shinobu did not have many friends thanks to her cousins, but those two were kind to be close to her than anyone in the class. Of course, they were from rich and elite families; something that they actually have in common but thanks to Madarame Family who stole her family’s fortunes. They were the ones who asked her to attend the party. According to Ayumi who loves to attend social gatherings, this one was solely to celebrate people’s birthday. Some people she met with her family’s gathering were mentioning about the said party and asked if she interested. Obviously, she would, and they gave her an invitation of the nearest date –which fell on Shinobu’s birthday, February 28._

_Ayumi was thrilled as she and Tomiko also born in February, and asked Shinobu several times to join them. Shinobu was reluctant; not only was the date on her birthday (which she planned to celebrate alone), also due to the exams that were around the corner and she could not afford to lose focus on the said exam. But they persistently begged to her, saying that they should took a breather out of their revision period; it will be a good experience for Shinobu too (they knew Shinobu hardly went out on such occasions much to her dismay), and **MOST IMPORTANTLY** it was **FREE** to join. _

_In the end, she gave in. After all, they went all their ways to invite her being her few friends she had._

_“And don’t worry about the age restriction! It’ll be done at a well-known family club! We just need to dress up, bring the invitation club and enjoy ourselves!” Claimed Ayumi excitedly._

_And so, after putting on tight and sexy dresses (“We can’t go to a club in jeans and sweaters! Even in cocktail party we need to dress up a bit!” Ayumi had proclaimed) they went to the said club, which located in Roppongi Hills (1). They waited on line outside the club due to the unexpected long line of guests. She had been fidgety the whole time due to a mix of nerves and discomfort. She had felt way out of her comfort zone not only in her outfit (a dark purple dress with thin straps on her shoulders, showing a bit of her cleavage and a slit on her left leg, showing some parts of her skin) but also at the club. While she was not a socialize person, she knew what kind of area Roppongi (2) was. She never stepped herself in the said area or going to a club, and she suddenly found herself standing outside, waiting with many people who waited to be admitted into a room of pulsing lights, crowded people and pounding music._

_Ayumi showed the invitation card for three people to the staff at the main door, and quickly he opened the door. The girls went inside, fascinated with the spacious hall that contradicted to their assumptions, but still with lights from glass globes hanging from the ceiling and lit from within by tealights. There was outdoor space complete with pool. While there were many people inside, it was cool and comfortable. They stood together for a moment, unsure where to go or what to do, when someone appeared and called Ayumi who immediately recognized him as the person whom she met at the gathering. He swooping in to give a kiss on Ayumi’s cheeks before introduced himself as Kai. Then he led the girls to a table off to the side, and told them the party will be starting in 15 minutes. Several glasses and water jug were place on the table and as Kai had said, the party started with a man clad in light brown suite appeared on the stage._

_He welcomed everyone in the party and congratulated them for able to grow up into such fine ladies and men, wishing them for their best of lives. Then he started the party by sending the guests presents and gifts; something even Shinobu not expected. The said host said that it was his own ways of giving charities by hosting birthday parties to everyone regardless of their statuses. Then a very big cake appeared, followed by the birthday song and the cake was cut, divides and distributes to everyone. Foods and drinks were serve, people enjoying the party, and when the music started, people begun to stand up to go to the dance floor._

_Kai left the table afterwards, saying that he saw his friends and wanted to catch up with them. Ayumi grabbed a glass of champagne brought by a waiter, casually drank it, before she grabbed Shinobu and Tomiko’s hands to join the dance floor. Shinobu refused since she did not like to dance in crowded people, and she had her suspicious, why birthday party serves alcohol to underage people?_

_Ayumi and Tomiko went dancing with other people while Shinobu stayed in her place, until they suddenly disappeared within the crowd. Shinobu went panicked, but quickly calmed herself. They just went dancing, nothing to be afraid of. She sighed as she rose up, went to the nearest bar. The bartender gave a glass of lemonade, which she gratefully accepted it. She stayed there alone, miraculously avoided by other people at the bar until she felt like she was being watched._

_She opened her eyes and scanned the crowd, thinking it might be her imagination but no one seems to stare at her. People were all too caught up in their own world; being drunk, souls high off music, bodies writhing in time to the beat like one massive snake. She shrugged it off, figuring she was just being paranoid. Refilled her glass, Shinobu sat at the bar alone while holding her gifts and drink._

_Time passed and the club was getting louder, with many people inside. Dancing, talking, drinking, laughing…Shinobu held her head as she felt her body became warmer than before. Her sight seemed blurry as she blinked her eyes many times. The loud sounds and the bright lights made Shinobu felt restless. Not to mention the constant nudge-by-accidents she had to face due to tiny space to move made by the people inside. Shinobu was not comfortable at all, when she suddenly heard some muffle noises happened behind her._

_Curious, she slowly left the bar, and what she saw almost made her heart stopped beating._

_Despite the corner of the room was surrounding in shadows, her eyes slowly making out the bodies there. There were three girls, and four men. Two couple was intensely making out; moans and grunts were heard, one of them pushed the girl onto the wall and started to shake against her while the two men were holding the girl that she knew very well..._

_Tomiko!_

_Face flushed, eyes closed, she looked helpless when the men touched her all over her body. Her top was pulled down, exposing her round breasts. The man behind her greedily groped them, squeezing hard earning gasps from Tomiko. The front one snickered as he slipped his hand into her lower part and moved within, watching with lust as she squirmed in response. Shinobu quickly left as the same man flipped over the skirt and forcing himself onto Tomiko._

_She breathed hard as she leaned against the wall. What was that? What exactly happened here? What did those men do to Tomiko? Shinobu looked around; trying to find Ayumi but the effort was futile. Shinobu may have looked fine on the outside but in actuality, she felt lightheaded and giddy. She also felt like her body was feeling strange and uncomfortable; something she never felt before._

_She could not find Ayumi at all and it was getting hotter, so Shinobu slowly left and walked away. She did not realize that several pair of eyes was looking at her dangerously. She only thinks of getting herself out from that place. The longer she walked the more she felt…off. Her walking was unsteady and she felt fuzzy…could it have been that drinks were...?_

_“Well well…what do we have here?”_

_Shinobu jolted in shock as a group of tall and built-up men suddenly surrounded her. Shinobu knew she was in trouble when she realized her back touched a wall and she was far away from the bar she sat before. She was near a corner, which was dark, and a bit isolate, a perfect place for people like these men to do some ‘naughty game’._

_“There’s a little kitten got lost here…” Said one of them as he casually touched Shinobu’s face and earned a slap on his hand. Instead of getting angry, he just smirked._

_“Oh look! The kitten is angry!” The men laughed as one of them grabbed Shinobu’s arm. “Never seen you before. A new one?”_

_“Maybe. Look at her, still a kid!” Said another man as he jerked Shinobu’s face so he could get a closer look. “But quite a beauty…I guess we’re lucky today…!”_

_“She’s the same ones, right?”_

_‘The same ones?’_

_“Yeah, finally a feast tonight,” Shinobu widened her eyes as she finally realized what those men were trying to say._

_She needed to get away!_

_“The hell…let go of me!!” Shinobu tried to release her arm, but the man who held it quickly grabbed her from behind, successfully locked her movement. He licked Shinobu’s ear eagerly, almost making her cried in fear._

_“Hmm… such sweet smell. I wonder how good you are in the bed.” He laughed as he pushed Shinobu harder to the wall, the rest started to try to touch her._

_Someone was touching his body, which enough to make Shinobu shaking in fear as she remembered the scene she saw before. Shinobu struggled to release herself, but with whatever strong within her system and the man’s grip was stronger than her made her unable to escape. Not to mention the loud songs and people’s voices were enough to drown her own voice. Even if she screamed for help, it was futile; people could not see in the dark and hear anything due to loud noise._

_“No…stop…Please stop..!!” Cried Shinobu, tried to release herself. The men just laughed and one of them even tried to touch her lower part. She was scared, she felt weak and vulnerable, desperately wanting someone to save her from the hell she was suffering now…_

**_Someone…_ **

**_Someone please…_ **

**_Help me…!_ **

**_Help me…!_ **

**_HELP ME!!_ **

**_“YOU DAMN BASTARDS!!”_ **

_WHAAAM!!_

_Shinobu suddenly felt a gush of air went through her right side, followed by a sound of a flesh being hit before she was roughly pulled away and into someone else’s arms. A loud groan heard as Shinobu felt someone was pushing her body against someone’s body gently but very protective. Strong arms wrapped her shaken body as she heard the poor man cried in pain._

_“You shit..! Who the hell are you…urgh…” He said as one of his friends helped him stood on his feet. Despite under the effects of something unknown, Shinobu could see the man’s nose was bleeding and some of his front teeth were missing._

_The person who punched him must be very angry and very, very strong!_

_“Go to hell...!”_

_A ‘woosh!’ was heard and suddenly some women were screaming. It turns out something was thrown into the air and exploded. The crowd cried in shock, and despite her consciousness went in and out she could feel her legs lifted off the ground and taken away from the club. Yet none of them was important to Shinobu anymore. Her mind only thought to escape herself from the person who held her, so she squirmed restlessly when she heard her name was called._

_“Stop moving Shinobu! Do you want me to drop you!?”_

_Despite being under influence of some kind of drugs (that is the best assumptions she could come by), Shinobu could not help but widened her eyes. The voice who called her name was very familiar, very much resemble to ‘that’ person…_

_Was she dreaming right now?_

_Feeling her body was placed on someone’s laps, Shinobu felt her bangs were pushed back, yet she did not feel it disgusting._

_"Are you alright?" The mysterious man asked again in concern when it was rather clear that she was not well._

_"…n-" Shinobu leaned limply into the mystery man, sagging into his embrace with all her dead weight. "I…don't feel so well…I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Shinobu muttered out almost incoherently._

_The man scoffed, but gently held her. "I knew you weren't fine...how many times I told not to do stupid things…" Internally, Shinobu would stood up and replied to the said man with her sarcastic answers, but the way he scolded her sounds familiar, as if he had known Shinobu for some times. Something from him smelled nice and calm; the same feelings she had whenever she always with ‘him’._

_His scent that hints of lavender and rosemary (3) that she could only smell from ‘him’ surrounded her..._

_She would gladly leaned herself against the man and sighed in relief, if not because of the sudden wave of nausea that she gasped, cupping her mouth as she tried to move away. It was fail though, as she unable to hold it anymore and vomited loudly on the road. The man cursed as she kept on bending her body, throwing everything inside her stomach out before she wobbled. The last thing she remembered was that the same arms seized her slender waist quickly and pulled her closer to him._

* * *

_Giyuu breathed heavily as he laid the unconscious young woman on the bed._

_Currently they were at one of the safe houses set up by one of sub-divisions of HUNTER Organization the D-Agency, within the area of Roppongi. It was a small apartment, a little bit hidden within the rows of the buildings. He was grateful that he asked Odagiri and Fukumoto about any available safe houses around the club he was about to infiltrate. It was not so perfect but better than sorry. His actions had attracted lots of people’s attention, which something he should not do according to the espionage members of D-Agency. However in order to save his student and get them out of the place, he had to do something to avert the people’s attentions._

_Kicking his shoes as he entered the genkan (4), after placing his student on the available bed Giyuu quickly took off his cap and jacket, throwing them onto the floor helplessly. He leaned against the wall while unbuttoned his collar, trying his best to control his breathing. He sometimes glanced at the petite form of his young student...well...not that very young. He saw the way she clothed –a dark purple dress with thin straps on her shoulders, lower cut on her cleavage and a slit on her left leg, showing some parts of her skin. Giyuu turned away, realized that he had to control himself from the ‘beast’ that started to awake within himself._

_It was supposed to be a secret infiltration. He knew some of the Koban High School students were invited to the birthday party but he never expected that Kochou Shinobu also in the said party. Not when he saw her in such tight, sexy dress that showing her curves..._

_Kochou Shinobu was a beautiful and attractive young woman. Although she always denied it, he knew many men always glanced at her, given that aside from her natural beauty, she also possessed an attractive form. These thought made Giyuu restless more, clouding his mind._

_‘It can’t be...’ He thought, started to pant. ‘Could it be that they even put drugs in the clear water?’_

_Giyuu never thought that he would fall into the trap set up by the perpetrators’ of the party. He was send to Koban High School to investigate one of the current cases HUNTER was dealing since 5 years ago –The Purple Party Case. After two of their colleagues –Jitsui and Amari went on gathering information around the suspected area, they revealed that one school within the area where many students of high school and universities live would be the next target. One of his supervisors named Ajuro Tatsuya gave him the file for his mission. Disguised as an interim teacher, he entered the school as Tominaga Ginji, a new teacher who teaches PE and surprisingly, World History. He did not expect the principal to task him with the role as discipline teacher, but accepted it nevertheless._

_The said man informed him that the said mission might took time since the the info they have did not mentioning which one of the schools will be targeting by the suspects. Besides, they also did not know how the victims got invitations in the first place, therefore to avoid suspicious, he made Fukumoto, Amari and Kaminaga to train him to become a real teacher for two months._

(Giyuu was glad to take disguise lessons from the three former spies (5), although he preferred Fukumoto and Amari to Kaminaga. Kaminaga was a bit playful and many times teased him that being a gloomy person can lead him to be a bachelor forever. Thankfully, one of his colleagues Naoko would hit his head with a paper fan as punishment.)

_It was hard for him to find ways to infiltrate the party. Not to mention how they invited the victims as well. He spent the first half year of his missions to investigate the lifestyles of the Koban High School students, as he realized upon entering the school, were attend by many rich students. Apparently, the neightbourhood at the north of the school was the home for upper-class families, thus explaining the background of the general population in school. However, it also has some middle class or common class students that came from the surrounding area. He was disappointing when he found out the school was not the target of the perpetrators, but Tatsuya-san asked him to remain. There was a possibility that some students might be invited, and he wanted Giyuu to trace any students that having the invitations._

_Thanks to the position given by the principal, Giyu became what people called as ‘The Demon Teacher’. It was not a joke! Giyuu took his role as disciplinary teacher too seriously (can’t blame his personality though) that students became afraid of him, thus making it difficult to interact with the students for information gathering. Yet at the same time, it gave him relief. He was not that comfortable to have close contact with people, and miraculously (or flamboyantly strange as Uzui said), no people in his previous missions remembered him; they just considered themself as co-workers and nothing more. Once one of them stopped working or moved to other branches, the relationship ended, which made Giyuu glad._

_When the school entered summer vacation, he had unexpected encounter with two parties._

_One of them was the people who tried to ambush him on his way back from outing._

_The other one was Kochou Shinobu._

_An ambush caught him off guard. He fought despite the enemies were twice his number; his status as Water Pillar was not something people could belittle. He easily defeated the enemies one by one; however, he did not expect one of his students would appear suddenly and became the next target. He managed to save her, but it caused him serious injuries as a price. He was in and out when she tried to help him, and when he woke up he was in her small apartment, injuries treated. She then started asking him, showing his real ID to him; why his name is Tomioka Giyuu and not Tominaga Ginji? Who were those people that he killed?_

_His mission busted for the first time in his life._

_The story did not end there. After Shinobu agreed to keep his identity a secret, she started to involve in his life. Rather, she started invading his life and space. She would find him at the stairs towards the school building’s rooftop during lunch, would poke his sides many times if he refuses to answer her questions, sometimes would threatening him to help her club (that made him nervous all the time), sometimes they walked home together after their extra-curriculum activities._

_It felt annoying at first, but as time goes one, he started to enjoy her company. He also realized that with her he could gather more information on students, as he would ask her about the students, sometimes deal the troublesome students that tried to pick fights with her especially when he found out about her cousins and able to track down any delinquencies thanks to her information. From her circle of information, he managed to find out if any of the students were invite to the party._

_Little by little, his feelings started to change..._

(Uzui, Sakuma, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Odagiri, Shinazugawa and high school students/ members Rengoku Kyoujurou & Kanroji Mitsuri would laugh their heads off whenever he told them about his mission. They can’t believe that he’s really into the life as a teacher, while Rengoku would loudly encourage him to be a better teacher. However, everyone winced whenever he brought his mountains of school works to the office and saw his dark, eerie aura while marking the tests. He sometimes scolded Rengoku with his bamboo sword for his lack of discipline in finishing his homework, and Kanroji for being too excited in gossiping, making everyone wondering which career he has...)

_He finally found the information regarding the said party, when he overheard a conversation between two students; a couple to be precise that mentioning being invite to a party. He would pretend he did not hear it if not because the boyfriend tried to make out with his girlfriend while talking to her at one of the stairways. Therefore, he came out and asked them what they were doing there. He confiscated the invitation card, saying that he did not trust him to go to the said party with his girl. He inspected the card and realized it the same card that the victims received to the party. He then asked the pair how many people were invited. The girl, who was the one to receive it, said the numbers were unknown, but she said at least 12 sophomore students received the cards._

_He knew he had to act quickly. He had a bad feeling about this._

_That night, he prepared himself to infiltrate the party; his long black was was tie up, hidden by the black cap on his head. He wore deep purple jacket without sleeves with white shirt within, a pair of black trousers and shoes. He applied make-up that can change the appearance of his face making him a bit younger than his original age. He did not use any contact lenses to cover his eyes; instead, he opted for half-frame glasses with tinted lenses. Sliding a pair of translucent gloves, which contained fake fingerprints, he grabbed a small backpack and went to the location of the party._

_The infiltration was a success; the guards did not even bother to look at his face. He went and waited at one of the tables inside, looking at the guests attending the party. He realized that some of the guests were not even within the targets’ age and he knew these people were the ‘clients’ waiting for the opportunities to get their hold on the victims. When the party started and the foods and drinks served, Giyuu grabbed some food and only took white water, knowing he was not well tolerance with alcohols. The music started and people went for dancing, Giyuu remained seated on his chair. He put the gifts in his backpack, secretly recorded everything with small camera hidden within his clothes. He eyed the surrounding once again after sometime, when he saw a figure that he knew very well –Kochou Shinobu._

_He was shock, wondering what exactly she was doing in the first place. His anger increased as he saw some men tried to harass her, touching her casually as if she was a plaything for them. Silently grabbed his device, he swiftly moved towards the group and successfully landed a punch on the man who tried to molest her. He immediately launched a small fog device into the air to divert everyone’s attention. As the fog slowly covered the area nearby, he took the chance to leave the said club with Shinobu in his arms._

_The said girl was drunk; Giyuu suspected she might drink some alcohols without her knowledge. She made a fuss, trying to release herself so he stopped and put the girl on his laps. Asking her if she was all right, she ended up throwing out everything inside her stomach before passed out. Sighed heavily, Giyuu lifted her up and quickly went to one of the safe houses._

_He thought he was all right, however when he started to feel weird, Giyuu knew he also fall into the trap. Pulling off the gloves and washed his hand and face in his attempt to sober himself, he once again glanced at Shinobu and saw her flushed complexion. He slowly grabbed towel and a bowl of water, trying to cool down her complexion. He tried his best controlling his breathing, feeling his body started to become warmer than before._

_He could only pray that nothing dangerous would befall on her._

_Shinobu’s eyes slowly opened as she felt something cool and wet on her face. Her sight still in blurry and her body was heavy, perhaps due to the alcohol’s effect (she confirmed it by the way she vomited before). Sat next to her was a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes, gently wiping her face. Her body felt warmer than before, making Shinobu felt uncomfortable to stay lying on her back. She felt funny, her body starts to sweat, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She even realized that a blanket was covering her body, and she felt hotter than before._

_The mysterious man seemed to talk something about him, but she couldn’t hear it clearly. Her body became uncomfortable, certain parts of her body felt weird and painful, making her rolled to her side. She was scared…what exactly happen to her?_

_When she felt the sudden lift of weight on her side, she immediately grabbed the man’s back shirt. She was shaking; she could feel her lower part starts to feel warmth and wet; she felt uncomfortable and scared. She did not want to be leaving alone._

_“Don’t go…!” She said, shivered as she felt the man’s hand on her back, as if he was trying to hold her. She wanted the man to stay by her side, to hold him, touch him…her desire slowly aroused, trying to look at the man before saying, “Don’t go…please take me…Just don’t leave me…”_

**_It’s cold…_ **

_“Shinobu, you -!”_

**_Stay with me…_ **

_“Please... I know what I am doing so please... Just please..."_

**_Please…_ **

_“Stay…”_

_With that, all hell loose over._

_Starting with a sudden kiss, one led to another, Shinobu had no time to collect her thought as everything went too fast for her. She suddenly found herself lay on her back, feeling warm kisses trailing on her neck and jaw, dress slipped down her body, hands roaming on her skin, causing her to moan in pleasure and setting her to burn under those touches. The warmth she felt as she was wrapped in embrace made her squirming and sweating, giving the man the positive reactions._ _More than just kisses, they wanted to devour and possess the other._

_During the heating moments, Shinobu felt soft whispers on her ears that unexpectedly increased her sensitivity; warm, firm kiss placed at the side of her neck. Then everything exploded; and everything around her turned into a smudge of blurry images, only voices moaned and cried between the two of them permeating through the rush of blood running through the ears…_

* * *

Bent down and shaking, Giyuu covered his face with both of his hands, sobs muffled and tears dripped through them.

Shinbou covered her mouth as she tried to suppress her cries; tears were no longer lingering within her eyes.

The adults stared with wide eyes; shock was obvious on their faces.

“...I didn’t mean to do it...” Said Giyuu, voice hoarse. “I didn’t know that I’m also under influence of drugs, but I didn’t stop myself...fro-from...!!” He couldn’t finish the words as it was obvious what exactly he did to Shinobu. Not only he slept with his own student, she also an underage teenager (6). Overall, he indeed violated the rules implemented for any HUNTER members who went for espionage missions.

However, that was not Tatsuya worried about right now.

Tatsuya rubbed his throbbing temple, as he finally understood why Giyuu just said that he messed up the mission. No wonder why he decided to resign from his mission and job, because of all the revelation done by these two victims. Two people...who connected by fate...and unfortunately, messed up by the string of destiny. Each of them became victims of something that should not befall on them, and this made Tatsuya’s headache increased.

Shinobu did not say anything, but she felt that she also at fault too. She did try to make him stay, and she did offer herself to him as at that time, all she wanted was not to be left alone. She was scared; after all the things, she experienced at the club. She did not know what happened to Ayumi and Tomiko, but she knew that Giyuu was at her side and that made her feel safe. However, as the said man tried to leave (she didn’t know Giyuu just wanted to give her some water), she refused to allow it. The thought of giving herself to him to avoid him leaving her crossed her mind, and with the drugs influence within their system, they lost to each other’s lust.

“Is that why you wrote the resignation letters?” Despite already knowing the facts, Tatsuya asked Giyuu again with the hint of the two letters he wrote; to the school and to the HUNTER Organization.

Shinobu looked at Giyuu in shock. She did not know Giyuu also turned in his letter to his real workplace. She stared at him, wanting to ask more, but someone beat her chance to ask.

“You mean, when he ended up in the hospital because of excessive breathing? After you tore apart his letter?” The female voice in the phone said, adding more shock to Shinobu.

“You’re a killer joy you know...” Said Tatsuya as he sighed.

“Sorry for being such a killer joy Mr. Big Guy!” Replied the answer sarcastically. He could imagine an anger vein already appeared on the caller’s head.

“Tomioka-san...” She said, slowly, placed her hand on his left shoulder. “Di-did you...the hospital...?”

Giyuu nodded his head, still refused to show his face.

“That incident actually did something good to us,” Said the woman in the phone. Shinobu tried to remember her name, but so far, all she knew that the adults called her as ‘Leader’, nothing more. “If he didn’t end up in the hospital there’s no way he could be alive today. This guy here had been trying to kill himself several times prior handing his letter to Tatsuya.”

“WHAT!?”

“Are you serious Izumi!?”

_‘Ah, so her name is Izumi...’_

“I’ve been to the hospital after Mitsuri-chan called me,” Said Izumi, a heavy huff heard. “Alex was the one who tend him, and told us everything. It seems like he fell into depression that he unconsciously tried to harm himself. He sliced his left wrist.”

“That’s why I took him off from work during his hospitalization,” Said Tatsuya as he moved closer to Giyuu, gently placed his hand on Giyuu’s head. “Everything went into chaos after he fell down. And I intentionally not allow the Hashiras to come visit for some time, not with a certain delinquent that still piss off with him. Well, except the Oyakata-sama and his family.”

“So that’s what exactly happened three weeks ago, that day,” Said Yamato as he held his chin. “What happened, after that?”

Giyuu let go of his left hand, yet still refused to look up to everyone. Shinobu wiped her tears as she spoke, “When I woke up, I was...shock...” Everyone did not saying anything, and she decided to continue. “I was surprise to find myself inside a place I didn’t know...I also realized that I’m naked, on the bed...a-and...” She closed her eyes, tried to reach for something to hold for support. Surprising it was Giyuu who took her hand and entwined with his, which made the adults looked at them with curiousity.

“I...was lying next to Shinbou...” Said Giyuu, weakly. “In the same state as hers. Worst, I saw...bloodstains...on the bed....”

“That’s when I realized...what happened to us...” Giyuu said with regret, wiping his tears away. “We’re panic, as we never thought we could be in such situation. But the effects of the drugs still within our system, so we had to stay for some time before we could leave the safe house...”

“Tomioka-san accompanying me home,” Said Shinobu. “He...kept on apologizing to me many times...but all I want was to go home. I don’t want to remember everything, so I begged him to take me home...”

“Did you two take a shower after that...?” Asked Aoi.

Nodded.

Everyone was silent. Shinobu glanced at Giyuu’s pale face, and it made her heart felt a pang of pain. She never knew how much Giyuu’s pain and suffering because of that incident, and because of his personality, she knew he also blamed everything on himself. These made her felt very guilty, for not knowing what happened and felt that she was responsible for the said incident as well.

“You two are not to blame.”

Everyone looked at the phone lying on the table, no words muttered.

“It’s a typical characteristic of sexual assault victims to blame themselves, although in this case I have to include Giyuu-kun as a victim as well. You two did mention before that you two felt like under something like drugs, right?” Asked Izumi. Shinobu and Giyuu nodded their head solemly.

‘As always, Izumi will ask the critical questions,’ Thought Yamato as he grabbed his pen and notebook and started to jolt downs the statements. He needed the evident as much as Tatsuya and the Hunter Organization, especially when he was a part of the said organization as one of their defenders in laws. His wife, Isuzu ‘Hanamura’ Aoi was a part of its medical team.

“That reminds me, how come they’re under drug influence?” Asked Nabiki after remaining silent almost all the time. Her face still showed some pain, however. “From the stories we heard, Shinobu-chan did drank some alcohols that under disguise as non-alcoholic beverage...”

“Like lemonade?” Asked Tatsuya as he smirked a bit.

“Obviously,” She said with snickers. “It’s best to think that almost all lemonades or any kind of beverages serve in night club or high-class hotels have alcohol in it. Unless it was request by the customers, the bartender would stick to the manual menu. In my case, I already warned any parties in advance that wanted to have me in their parties or any gatherings about my intolerance on alcohol. Even that, I have to ask anyone to have a sip first to know whether it has alcohol or not.”

“If not?” Asked Shinobu, out of curiousity. 

“I gave them a punch or two of my fists as reminder.”

Okay...so even a famous online celebrity like Nabiki also has her hidden side...

“But Giyuu-kun only had water as his drink. How come he’s also under the drug influence?” Asked Nabiki, which gained everyone’s attention.

“Like the phrase: if you want to hide a tree, hide it in the forest. If there’s no forest then create a new one (7),” Izumi said a hint of amusement in her tone. “Do you really think that they just directly serve alcohol or cocktails or whatever beverages infused with drugs? What kind of other things do they serve during the birthday party?”

Aoi widened her eyes as she realized Izumi’s point, “The foods!”

“That could be another point, but anything can be the possibilities too,” Said Izumi. “Aside from foods and beverages, they can use the air conditioner that can blow the air with some scented aroma infused with drug. It’s not that weird if any hotels or nightclubs installed scented aroma-therapy device in order to keep the air inside the building fresh and comfortable. This is one of the things people tending to ignore, as it is see as something commonly uses in daily life and not something, we could think as harm. Thus, from this point, the perpetrators used this human weakness to manipulate it to their own advantages.”

“They can use flower arranging that been placed in the building to hide some devices that can release drug-infused scents, carrying the same scent as the aroma oil,” Said Nabiki as she realized what Izumi had say. “With close space and with the help of the air conditioner, there’s a high percentage that people can be under drug influence!”

“And from the stories that we’ve heard, there’s also a possibility that they put drugs into the foods as well. I mean ALL OF THEM...!” 

“Giyuu-kun, did you take a bite too?” Aoi slammed her hands on the table, shocking the other occupants.

“Ah...yes, the birthday cake, and some of the foods they served on the table...” He said, realization hit him. “I can’t drink alcohols or cocktails since I’m weak against them, that’s why I drank the water that they served on the table.”

“Just for a birthday party....” Shinobu whispered, felt the sudden anger within. “Why they do such horrible things to us!? What exactly they want to do!?” Giyuu squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm her down, worrying her and the child that grown inside her.

“Shinobu-chan, have you heard about human trafficking?” Asked Nabiki as she sat up straight.

“Eh? From what I know it’s some sort of commodities transaction but instead of items, people are being sold illegally,” She answered.

“That’s the situation happened at the party you two attend, except it’s actually a sex trafficking,” Said Izumi in serious tone.

“Sex trafficking!?”

“It’s more like a wild sex party but disguise as a formal party,” Said Tatsuya. “We’ve been investigating this case since 5 years ago when a body of a young girl was found in Tokyo. When we tried to find her identity, it turned out she’s originally from Akita Prefecture. Further investigations showed that she was supposedly to take her entrance exams but disappeared after she attended a birthday party hosted by anonymous person. She went missing for three months before her dead body was found.”

“I was the one who performed the autopsy, and it turned out that she was force into sexual intercourse based on the bruises on her body. Not only from normal side, was she also force from the back, injuring her anus canal. The main cause of the death was internal bleeding due to rough sexual intercourse, but with the drugs detected in her blood also adding to the cause of death,” Said Aoi.

“We named the case as ‘Purple Party Case’ because the victims were found with purple dress or in some of the clothes,” Explained Tatsuya. “We suspected that they used purple as the signature sign. Besides, the main victims are within 16 to 20 years old, mostly targeting on young girls. There were some young boys too, but it can be consider as rare case. And from what we have investigated, the suspects will be targeting their targets that lived in the neighbourhood area that has at least two high schools. The time of the party however, is set into irregular time. Sometimes the party will be host for three birthday months, sometimes for a single month, sometimes none.”

“The M.O’s done by the perpetrators are very sly that it almost impossible to find any traces of them. We almost had no survivors during the early case until 4 years ago when we found a survivor managed to escape from the party. But unfortunately she lost the memories of herself, with the exceptional of the party,” Izumi said with calm tone, sounds of flipping papers heard from the phone. “She told us that when the party started, there will be some outsiders disguised as the invited guests and blend within the people. After some time, the real guests will be under drug influence and started to lose their consciousness. Then they will be either take away to some hidden parts of the building or just in the party. That’s what she was able to remember.”

“After the said girl, we found more survivors that managed to escape from the sex trafficking. From them we found out they were taken into different places and serve as sex slaves. The girls will be force in sexual intercourse without their consent, while exceptional boys will be rape harshly. Pictures and videos were taken and used as blackmail, forcing them to be a ‘call girl/ boy’ and forced them into prostitution before disappeared eventually.”

“The lost memory girl was very vulnerable due to the shock that caused her. We decided to hide her existence from the public, and put her under the protection of one of the Hashiras until now.” 

“Then, two months before Giyuu’s mission at the Kodan High School, we heard rumors that one of the perpetrators was seen around the school’s ground. We sent two of our members in other division to do some information gathering, and reveal that the school is within an area where many students of high school and universities live. There are three high schools on the ground with two of them are attend by some rich students. We feared that the next target will be in one of the four high schools, so we sent Giyuu for this mission,” Shinobu stare at Tatsuya who explained the details of the case as well as the reasons of Giyuu’s mission.

“But the party isn’t happening?”

“It did, but not in that area. The party that both of you went was the one they planned for that area,” Tatsuya closed his eyes in guilty and suddenly, bowed down. “I’m sorry...for causing misery and troubles to both of you...”

“Tatsuya-san!!”

“You don’t have to do this!!” 

“I’m insisting,” He said, still bowing. “While we finally have lots of information regarding the Purple Party Case, we didn’t know the methods for the invitation party so I asked Giyuu to find the way of it during his mission there. I really didn’t think of the possibility of him also becoming a victim, so I’m responsible for this.”

Shinobu stared at the bowing adult, suddenly felt very exhausted. She actually felt angry for what had happened to her; of her miserable life, her evil relatives, her close relationship with her supposedly teacher that turned ugly because of the party they attend and ended with her becoming pregnant with his child. She wanted to scream, yelling angrily, shouted to the people who mess up her life, but seeing the person who said to be responsible for Giyuu’s mission, bowing his head in apology, making her anger cool down. She knew none of these people was doing wrong with her; they wanted to protect people from harms, but they miscalculated small things and ended up with unexpected results.

_‘Tomioka-san’s sudden resignation...and my pregnancy...’_ She thought tears strained down her face as she closed her eyes. She felt Tomioka-san pulled her closer to him, and gently wiped her tears. She leaned closer to him, feeling calm and safe; the same feelings she always had whenever he was by her side...

_‘It’s impossible for me...to not fall in love with him...’_

“What should we do now, Tatsuya-san?” Giyuu asked, looking at his supervisor who raised his head to face him. “I...didn’t know that night bore fruit...and Shinobu is pregnant with my child...I don’t want to leave her alone by herself, but I really don’t know what else to do.”

Izumi, on the other side, was listening to everything. She talked when she needed. She actually wanted to say more on some important matters, but decided to change it. There was something that she wanted to confirm, and apparently, when they were in deep discussion she got a call from one of her members that sending her some information through fax. She went through the papers while listening to the talk, cries and apologies, and after some times decided to break the news.

She can’t keep these matters unattended anymore.

“Shinobu-chan, you say about your two friends –Takahashi Ayumi and Matsunaga Tomiko right? Did you meet them again after the birthday party?”

Shinobu became silent for a while before she answered, “I did...but they didn’t come up to school for two days. It is a relief the exams did not start during the absence, but when I met them, they seemed afraid and reluctant to talk to everyone, including me. Ayumi said that she was grounded when she returned home late, which is something I think weird since she’s always attending social gathering that always end late. Tomiko said her parents were mad with her for the same reasons and not allowed to go out until the exams were over. But their behaviour were strange; they both looked so afraid and pale, and I could see bruises on Tomiko’s wrists. It made me remember the time when I saw her with other men and girls, but I didn’t want to think anything about the party so I didn’t say anything.”

Izumi jolted down her words, tapping the pen in her grips. “Did they take the exams with you?”

“Well yes, it’s compulsory. You can’t miss the papers except you’re under medical treatment with official reports from the doctor or hospital, or anything that required official reports. The exams ended last Friday,” Shinobu said, started to feel anxious. “Izumi-san...why are you asking me?”

“So you didn’t see them anymore after that? Did you try to call them too?”

“Yes, I try but...none of them were answering my calls.”

“Damn it! So this is it!” Izumi growled as she rose from her seat, starting to flip several papers on the table. “The same MOs!”

“Izumi-chan! Did you find something?” Asked Nabiki as she leaned forward, shocking everyone including Giyuu and Shinobu.

“Leo just sent me some information regarding the Purple Party Case!” Izumi said sternly “He said that from the investigations on the surviving victims, they usually got kidnap after some important events like official exams or compulsory social gathering. He also sent me list of the missing people from the latest Purple Party Case, and these girls are also on the list!”

“Where’s Leo now?” Asked Tatsuya, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“His last call 15 minutes ago said that he’s currently at Tokyo Bay, investigating something at Ariake 4 of Koutou-ku (8).” 

“You don’t know what he’s investigating?” Asked Yamato.

“I don’t...” Izumi’s words were cut when Tatsuya’s phone rang out of the blue, causing the cool eyes man to curse as he answered the phone. Izumi from the other line, knew something not good was about to happen.

“Tatsuya, where are you?” Panic voice on the other line and everyone minus Shinobu immediately knew the call was from Tatsuya’s eldest brother –Ajuro Iorry.

“Did something happen?” Tatsuya did not answering his brother’s question, as he glanced at Giyuu and knew the said man was reluctant to be known.

“Come to Tokyo Ferry Terminal immediately! According to Rengoku-kun there’s a suspect from the Purple Party Case but his team got ambush! We need you and anyone available to come here right now!”

Nabiki, Aoi and Yamato nodded their head in agreement. “We’re on our way!”

“Giyuu-kun, you stay here with Shinobu-chan!” Said Nabiki firmly as she and the others rose up from their seats. “She needs you more than us.”

“Follow the orders, Tomioka Giyuu,” Said Izumi on Nabiki’s phone. “I’ll provide support as well.”

“You’ll go too?”

“Leo’s with Rengoku-kun,” She said as the chair she sat on being push away. “If what he sends to me is true, then I have to be there. There’s a possibility of danger coming from ‘them’ as well!”

Confused, Shinobu just followed the adults to the front door after the whole uproars. From the discussing and meeting about her and Tomioka Giyuu, now everything ended with the adults to somewhere due to their duties. Giyuu held her closer to him, supporting her form gently. She felt her blood went up to her face when she heard Izumi’s words, but now she believed that she really needed Giyuu by her side. The whole things made her uncomfortable and scared, but Giyuu’s present had decreased the said feelings.

“Lock the door and stay safe,” Said Yamato as he grabbed his coat at the entrance. “We’ll cast a barrier on this house so don’t worry.”

“Make sure you two go to sleep early,” Said Nabiki as she checked her guns that appeared out of nowhere. “Don’t be naughty you two!”

“Nabiki-san!” Giyuu cried, face flushed. Shinobu felt embarrassed more than before.

Nodding his head to Giyuu, who was looking at him in worry, Tatsuya wore his coat and gestured everyone to follow.

“Let’s go!”

Almost immediately, everyone jumped into the air, landing on several places, electric pillars, the roof, the fences, the wires; before they moved in lighting speed towards the darkness of the night, leaving behind the couple who watched their forms slowly disappeared, before they returned into the house.

It was going to be a very long night...

* * *

**End of Chapter 04**

* * *

**_Hints or Explanations:_**

**1)** **Roppongi Hills** (六本木ヒルズ, Roppongi Hiruzu) is a New Urban Centre and one of Japan's largest integrated property developments, located in the Roppongi district of Minato, Tokyo. The construction of this area started in 2000 by building tycoon Minoru Mori and complete in 2003. Seventeen years after the design's initial conception, the complex opened to the public on April 23, 2003.

 **2)** **Roppongi** (六本木, literally "six trees") is a district of Minato, Tokyo, Japan, famous as home to the rich Roppongi Hills area and an active night club scene. Many foreign embassies are located in Roppongi, and the night life is popular with locals and foreigners alike. It is in the southern portion of the Yamanote Line loop, south of Akasaka and north of Azabu.

 **3)** **The hints of lavender and rosemary** –This matter is credit to ultra_violet_heart! According to her (as mentioned in one of her stories), Primaniacs has actually released a Kimetsu no Yaiba line of perfume, and yes Giyuu has one! See here for more details:

<http://shop.primaniacs.com/?pid=145763852>

**4)** **The three former spies** – This statement can be referring to Vortex of Fate first series –Dark Soul Hunter, where all the D-Agency members including Sakuma were reincarnate and became former spies.

 **5)** **Genkan** – The entrance hall of a house, both in Japanese traditional and modern houses.

 **6)** **Underage teenager** – In Japan, anyone whose under 20 years old are consider as underage, thus not allow to drink alcohol nor to enter night club (but yes, they did break the rules). Any adults who have sex with underage teenager can be arrested and prosecuted.

 **7)** **“Like the phrase: if you want to hide a tree, hide it in the forest. If there’s no forest then create a new one,”** – These statement were taken from Detective School Q Premium manga, Case 01- The Melody’s Alibi (it’s in my mother language so this is at least the best translation I could do), mentioned by Amakusa Ryu. It means that to hide something among something; the meaning is pretty direct, I guess.

 **8)** **Ariake 4 of Koutou-ku (7)** – This is an area near Tokyo Bay of Southern Tokyo. The place Izumi mentioned has Tokyo Ferry Terminal located. I use Periplus Travel Maps –Tokyo Map (Third Edition) for references (please use Google Maps if any of you are curious about this place).

* * *

**Huff...! Huff...! I’m death...! This is so tiring...! 22 pages!? Are you kidding me!?**

**While I know, I like to write down things in details that end up extending the story unnecessarily suddenly got inspiration to do this chapter before I even manage to finish chapter 3! So I deal with this one first, before completing chapter 3. Who knows that it was exhausting and tiring more than what I expected?**

**This story considered as ‘serious & heavy’ theme, since the revelation by Giyuu and Shinobu are made in flashback mode. It also shows that the incident affected the couple actually done by something more sinister than they can imagine! The adults in the story felt responsible for what had happened, especially Tatsuya who is Giyuu’s supervisor.**

**Now that the Prologue and Revelation Arcs has been done, I’ve been thinking to move our favourite couple to the next phase (or next arc?). While trying to choose which arcs I should put later (although I already think some), I realized that no matter what, it’s rare to see Rengoku in very vulnerable state. I think it’s clearly seen during the Mugen Train Arc when he’s having a flashback in his dream, and his crystal core somehow looked cracked. For me...it’s not a good sign. Yet, my evil mind said this to me: HE’S MY NEXT VICTIM! MUAHAHAHA~~!!**

**Some rambling: I remember violet made a poll on her twitter about who should be asking for love advises and Uzui won the first place (I choose Mitsuri, so naïve! I should vote for Uzui!)! Gahaha! His advises will be the mix of normal AND NSFW advises! I can imagine Obanai and Giyuu to blush furiously, but how about Kyoujurou, Sanemi and Sabito (Tokitou is out of question! Underage!)? Flamboyantly hilarious!!**

**I hope everyone can read and kindly review this story. Meet again in the next chapter.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
